The Broken Road
by lizlol
Summary: How I think things should have gone after 'The Break Up.' Somewhat follows canon but rewritten the way it's supposed to be. Britt and Santana cope with their break up together and apart. Will Santana get her head on straight and get her girl back or will she fall into the arms of another? Brittana Endgame. Fluff, smut, angst, BRITTANA 3
1. Chapter 1

**Santana.**

I hadn't seen Brittany since I 'unofficially' broke up with her. I'm not exactly sure what the hell I expected to happen after. I didn't want to break up and I never want to be without her. I just really felt like there were no other options. I knew that she had been having a hard time back in Lima for her super second senior year. I knew that I couldn't be there to protect her or make her smile even. I felt completely fucking useless out in Louisville and the glee club members kept contacting me and filling me in on her downward spiral. She had been doing better in school but she just wasn't the same happy, go lucky Brittany. I felt like that was my fault in more ways than one. I knew that I was miserable being apart from her and I was sure she felt the same. We didn't get to talk as much as we liked or keep our skype dates as often as we wanted, because my cheerleading schedule was insane and she had to be in bed early for school. I knew I was neglecting her and I wasn't be there in a time when she really needed me. What part of knowing all this led me to 'unofficially' break up with her?

I guess it was that part of me that I usually kept hidden deep down inside. It was the fear that overtook me in the most inopportune times. It was that same damn thing that kept me from having Brittany in the first place, for all those years. Even when I think I've taken control and I've finally overcome that scared little girl, it comes back and throws a sucker punch out of nowhere. I mean I was out of the closet and everything now, my family and friends knew. Hell most of Ohio knew thanks to that stupid fucking campaign ad where I got singled out as a lesbian in an attempt to smudge Sue Sylvesters name as my Cheerios coach. If you have to throw a teenage closeted lesbian out of the closet to get people to believe that Sue is not fit for congress after marrying herself then I'm not sure what's wrong with the voters of Ohio. Anyways, that's not what I'm afraid of anymore. I really don't care if people don't like me because I almost always don't like them.

I'm afraid of hurting Brittany and breaking her heart. Brittany is above everything else, my best friend. She means more to me than anything on this planet and I don't ever want to be the reason for her pain. I don't ever want to be the reason for her sadness or tears. I know that breaking up with her probably hurt pretty bad but it also set her free. I couldn't stand the thought of her heart slowly breaking each day we spent apart. I couldn't stand the mental image I had of her lying in bed crying over the fact that we hadn't seen each other in weeks or that we didn't get to skype. I couldn't stand to think that she was in the same state I was in emotionally. I can handle feeling that way and I can handle the tears that come more often than not. There was no way in hell I'd be okay with making Brittany feel that way.

So I took her to the most romantic place and reminded her of how we fell in love. I sang her a beautiful song. I told her I'd always love her the most, but we needed to do the mature thing. When she shook her head no with those tears in her eyes I almost called it all off, as if I could say just kidding and everything would be magically okay. I stood my ground because I knew this was for the best. I knew we needed time to grow by ourselves so that one day we could grow together. I knew that breaking up would save our friendship, and also our relationship in some crazy twisted fucked up Santana alternate reality kind of way.

Now, here I am lying in my bed with the faint sound of purple people eater playing from the playlist Brittany made me for Valentines Day last year. It's almost as if I don't feel the tears spilling down my cheeks because they've become so routine these days. I know I probably shouldn't be listening to this playlist and I definitely shouldn't have it on repeat like I've done for the past week. It's been almost three weeks since I totally ripped my own heart out and stuck it in a blender but it didn't turn into a fucking beautiful oblivion, it just fucking hurt. I know I broke Brittany's heart too, and that's what really fucked me up the most. I just keep telling myself it was the right decision but this lump in my stomach that shoots pain right through me isn't going away. Quinn got wind of the break up, which in turn means that Rachel and Kurt both know. I'm sure the glee club members have all found out by now.

I hope the glee club kids are taking care of her. I really hope that Sugar is giving her support because I know that they've gotten super close. It didn't surprise me to see it happen seeing as Sugar is basically a mixture between Brittany and me. I've been trying to give her some space because I know it's really hard to talk to her right now and I'm sure it's hard for her to talk to me. We've texted back and forth a few times and talked on the phone a little bit. I'm still wondering if I'll ever start to feel better because I can't see the light at the end of this tunnel. Every time I hear her voice it's bittersweet because I just think about how badly I miss her and want to kiss her but I'm not allowed to anymore.

The sound of my ringtone breaks me out of my deep thoughts. I know it's Quinn because 'The Supremes - Say a little prayer' is blaring from my phone overpowering the background of osama yo mama playing from my laptop. I reach for my nightstand and grab my phone. I stare at the screen for a second because I still haven't decided whether I'm going to answer it or not. I take a deep breath and wipe my eyes as if she could see the tears through the phone.

"Hello." I say with every intention on trying to sound bitchy but it came out more along the lines of a sad question.

"Santana, finally." She replies with an irritated tone. She had been calling me for the past two weeks. I didn't answer the phone for anyone that knew about my break up, except for Brittany. My parents had called a few times and I was sure they knew after seeing me come home as a complete wreck after my time with Brittany in the choir room. I had went straight to my room and cried until I fell asleep.

"Some of us have shit to do, Fabray." I snap. I really did have shit to do more often than not but when I wasn't in class, the library, or at cheer practice; I was in bed crying or just lying there wallowing in self pity and hatred.

"You could call me back! It's been a month since we've talked. What happened to weekly updates? What happened to sticking together even with the distance and the crazy stuff life throws at you? We made a pact remember? You can't just shut yourself out because you're a mess." She says. I hate that Quinn knows me so well. I hate that she calls me out on my bull shit.

"Well, I answered so can you stop lecturing me know Mom because you're beginning to sound a little like Berry with those long sentences with no breathes in between." I reply.

"What the hell is wrong with you Santana?"

She didn't have to say anything more because I knew exactly what she was talking about. Quinn had always been all for my relationship with Brittany. When we finally talked to her about what was going on between us, she said that she'd been waiting for us to figure our shit our for years. She's probably pretty confused about our out of the blue break up.

"Listen Q, I don't need this right now." I feel my voice crack as the tears pool in my eyes. I hear Quinn sigh into the other end and I know she's rethinking her words. I know she heard the weakness behind my voice and realized how broken I was at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm just confused. Are you okay? Do I need to come visit?" She asks. I can hear the concern in her voice and I try to stifle back a sob but it breaks loose and the tears are rolling down my cheeks again. I don't even know whether I'm crying because I'm so heartbroken and lost or whether it's because I'm so happy to have a friend like Quinn who I know will always be there for me if I need her. I take a deep breath and try to swallow the tears before replying.

"For once, I'm so not okay. I'm going home this weekend to do laundry, though. You don't need to travel a bazillion hours just to try and save me from myself. I'll be fine.. I think.. I hope." I try to sound convincing, but it doesn't come out as strong as it sounded in my head.

"Just say the word and I'll get a plane ticket to Kentucky." She replies as if it's the most simple suggestion in the world.

"That's a little far, plus won't you be home for Thanksgiving in a few weeks? I'll be fine." I say trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, I'll be home then. You know I'm here anytime you need me?" She asks and the vulnerability behind this conversation shows you how much you've both grown since high school which wasn't long ago.

"Yeah, can we just quit acting like this stuff needs to be said. We're best friends and after everything we've been through together... I hope we'd jusr know this by now." I say before getting out of my bed and walking over to my vanity.

"Sometimes I just need to make sure you know. I'm worried about you. I can hear the music you have playing in the background and you know I know what playlist that is. You're torturing yourself. I'm sure you haven't left your bed for anything other than class and practice. I'm sure you've been listening to all the music that reminds you of her and reliving every memory. What I'm not sure of is why you do it to yourself? Isn't it bad enough without rubbing salt in the wound?" Quinn asks. I look in the mirror and I'm glad I haven't worn make up in days because I would definitely have raccoon eyes. I look like Rachel Berry when she sings a love song to Finn, my eyes are all glazed over and puffy from crying.

"It's actually worse when I don't surround myself with things that remind me of her, then I feel nothing at all. At least now I feel something even if I haven't stopped crying. I burst into tears in the middle of class, thank god we were watching a movie that day and most of the other people were asleep due to sheer boredom. I burst into tears because the movie had a cat that looked like a miniature, weight watchers version of Lord Tubbngton." I admit before taking a brush through my hair that I hadn't touched all day. I don't have classes on Friday and cheer was cancelled today so I was all set to leave for Lima whenever I gained the strength to pack my shit and go.

"I just don't understand why you broke up. You're soulmates... you're freakin made for each other." Quinn says in disbelief. Like I need her to tell me this, like I need someone else to make me feel like I've made the biggest mistake of my life.

"I was trying to save us. To save her. We weren't coping well with the distance and I didn't want it to ruin our relationship like it did for Kurt and Blaine or even Rachel and Finn. I mean granted that relationship was ruined the minute Berry went for him because I mean seriously, it's fucking Finnocence."

"That would never happen to you and Brittany, you're the perfect couple." Quinn argues. Why is she making this harder for me?

"Brittany's perfect and I'm far from that. I neglected her when she needed me and I can't sit her and let her down over and over again knowing that I'm hurting her and it just hurts me Quinn. Can we talk about something else? I actually should get going, I have to pack for Lima." I tell her.

"Alright, drive safe Santana. Call me anytime you want. I'll talk to you later about this... I know it's not my relationship and you probably think it's not my business but you're both my best friends and I can't sit back and watch as you throw something so magical away. Think about it San. Make sure you see Brittany while you're in Lima." She said before hanging up.

I grab my makeup back and put it in my luggage. I had packed most of the clothes I wanted to bring but I needed to get a few more things together. After I finish packing everything up I grab my laundry basket and roll my luggage behind me before locking the door and heading towards the elevator. I know that in a few hours I'll be driving into Lima and I'm scared of how that's going to make me feel. All of my memories with Brittany are scattered around town and there's not a place that won't remind me of her. I know that I can't leave Lima without seeing Brittany and I'm not sure I'll make it through the first night without trying to see her. When I make it to my car I turn on the radio and of course Britney Spears is playing. This is going to be a long drive.

* * *

**What do you think? Just wanted to do something sort of along with the story line of glee right now but change it somewhat. Not sure how long it's going to be, depends on interest I guess but I know it's at least going to be a few chapters more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana.**

Somehow I managed to keep my composure for the trip home and made it to my parents house without crying. I was hoping that I maybe cried all my tears out but I knew that wasn't the case. When I got inside my house I knew that no one was home. My parents both told me they wouldn't be home when I got there. It's just after six and I'm sitting on the couch in an empty house that surrounds me with memories of Brittany. The only thing I can think to do is press her name in my phone and hit the send button. My hand shakes as I raise the phone to my ear and hear the sound of it ringing. It only takes two rings before she answers.

"Santana." She says and her voice sounds soft and tired.

"Brittany." I reply. I'm not sure why I called. Maybe I just needed to hear her voice. Now I feel awkward because I don't know what to say but the great thing about Brittany is that she always knows what to say.

"Lord Tubbington just ate an entire pot of melted cheese and he's been farting nonstop ever since. He hasn't been this gassy since the last time I caught him smoking crack." She says and I can't help the small smile that forms on my lips for the first time in I can't remember how long. She always has a way of doing this to me. I can never keep my icy demeanor with her because she's pure sunshine and melts me into a puddle of sappy fucking goo. I always try to show people that I'm a hardass and it's always been that way but as much as I don't like to admit it to people, she's got me so whipped it's unreal.

"You better get a gas mask before you pass out from those toxic fumes." I tell her and she lets out a soft chuckle that warms my entire body with a comfort only Britt makes me feel. I love that we can just talk to each other like normal even in times when we have no idea what's going on between us. I just know we're both hurting and the only thing that eases that pain is the sound of her voice.

"I'm immuned to Tubs farts. If you were here you'd need a gas mask." She says.

"That barrel with legs would be exiled from your room if I were there." I admit.

"That's not nice Tana. I thought you two were finally getting along the last time you were here." She replies.

"That cat will always have it out for me. I even gave him a piece of my cupcake last time I was there and he still hissed at me as I was leaving. I think he's jealous you like me more than him." I say.

"Shh. San he doesn't need to know that."

"I miss you." I blurt out before thinking. I take a deep breath and hold it in because I feel like it might take the words back even though I meant them more than I could explain.

"I miss you too. I wish you were here." She replies and I exhale all the anxiety that rushed over me in that split second.

"I'm in Lima. I came home to do laundry."

"I'll be over in ten minutes." She says before hanging up the phone. I didn't even have a chance to say anything back before she was off the line. I wonder if she hung up that quickly so I wouldn't have a chance to object. My hearts beating a thousand times faster now that I know she's coming over.

It's less than ten minutes when Brittany rings the doorbell. I actually don't remember the last time she rang the doorbell. I even jumped when the noise split through the silence of the living room as I paced around.

"Why didn't you just walk in?" I ask when I open the front door to let her in. She looks beautiful as always. She's wearing red cheerios track pants and a white nike hoodie. Her hair is up in a loose ponytail and she's not wearing any make up, but she looks gorgeous. Her eyes are a little puffy and red so I could tell she'd been crying at some point earlier.

"I don't know." She says before walking inside and coming straight for me. Her arms are around my shoulders and pulling me in for a tight hug before I have the chance to know what's happening. I quickly wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head against her shoulder. We stand there for a minute in silence just breathing each other in and relaxing at the feeling of each others arms. Being in my parents house didn't make me feel at home but this, standing here in Brittany's arms, is home.

"I didn't know you were coming home this weekend." She says when we pulled apart reluctantly. She starts walking towards the stairs and I shake my head and walk towards the living room.

"I figured it could be a surprise... let's hang out in the living room... my parents aren't home." I tell her as we sit down on the couch. There's plenty of space for her to sit on her own side but she sits close enough so that her knee is resting on my thigh when she tucks one foot under her other leg.

"What's wrong with your room?" She asks curiously. I shrug as a response and she looks down at her lap. I know she realizes that we have a billion memories in my bedroom that I can't seem to face right now. Sure, we have a billion memories anywhere in my house, sexual and not sexual, but my room was like our own little bubble away from the world.

"How's school going?" She asks and I know she's trying to change the topic to stop me from being sad. I shrug and look down at my lap before forcing a smile and looking back into her eyes.

"It's great. Cheerleading is tiring and I have a huge workload with my schedule this semester but it's great." I reply and hope she doesn't ask me for more details.

"How about you? How's everything going with school?" I ask to change the subject and because I'm curious. I just want her to do well because I know she's smarter than anyone gives her credit for. I know it's just the fact that she's too smart for them and she just gets bored with their stupid books and repetitive busy work.

"I've been doing better. I got a B minus on my last math test. I've bumped my grade up to a B plus in history. Mrs. Pilsbury has been helping me study. She's starting to understand me a little better and it's helped having her explain things to me in a different way. It's just not as fun being at school without you." She explains. I smile at her because her eyes are so honest and they're sparkling at me and I'm getting lost in that sea of aqua blue. She smiles back at me and it sends this rush of excitement through my body and kickstarts my heart back into a steady rhythm. She is just so damn perfect.

"That's amazing Britts. It's totally not fun being at school without you." I admit. My eyes flicker down to her lips and I know she saw it because she's licking her bottom lip and biting it a little at the corner. The sight makes my breath hitch and the need to kiss her is overwhelming. I won't do it because I'm not sure where the line is between us right now and I almost always let Brittany decide these types of things. She's moving towards me now and I realize that I haven't let out that breath and I exhale quickly before she steals my breath away again. Her eyes are slowly closing so I follow her lead and go ten to her ninety before our lips meet in a desperate kiss. I can't hold back anymore as my hands move without my consent and wrap around her neck pulling her closer. She slides her tongue across my bottom lip and nips at it softly tugging with her teeth. I let out a gasp and suck her bottom lip between my own. This kiss is everything. It's the things we don't have to say because we just know. It's the antidote to the pain we've both been feeling since we parted ways when I left for Louisville. It's the only thing that makes me feel whole.

It takes several minutes and wandering hands before we break apart and gasp for air. She looks at me with those fierce blue eyes and all I see is desperation and need. I feel it too and it's overpowering. I need her sweet lady kisses. I need her skin against mine. I need to feel every part of her in every way that I can. It's seconds before she jumps at me and her lips attack the sweet spot between my neck and shoulder. My hearts racing and I can feel the shakiness of my hands as I slide them down her hoodie and rest them at the small of her back. She pushes me down against the couch and lays flush against me. She starts tugging at my t shirt and I know exactly what she wants. I'm just about to pull the shirt over my head when I hear the front door open around the corner. Brittany jumps up and moves to sit on the opposite end of the couch. I try to catch my breath as my heart races in my chest from the built up adrenaline that flows through me whenever I kiss Brittany. I sit up and lean back against the couch.

"Santanita! It's so good to see you mi amor." My mom says as she walks into the room. She looks back and forth between Brittany and me. She smiles at Brittany and moves in to hug me.

"Hello Brittany, it's great to see you too." She adds.

"Hola Maribel." Brittany says with her bright smile. Mom walks over to her and hugs her as well.

"Are you girls hungry?" She asks as she walks towards the kitchen. She pauses in the doorway and looks back at us.

"I'll just go cook some dinner. I'll let you know when it's ready." She says before turning around and walking into the kitchen.

Brittany looks over at me and bites her bottom lip through the smile that's plastered across her face. I can't help but smile back. I lost count years ago on how many times we've been twat swatted by my parents coming home unannounced while we got our mack on in the living room. We usually would just go up to my room and lock the door after to finish what we started. I see her eyes move towards the doorway behind me that leads to the stairs.

"So..." I breathe out to break the silence.

"Can we go up to your room?" She asks and I want to say yes but I'm scared of how I'll feel once I'm in that bubble with her. I swallow the lump in my throat and manage a simple nod. Brittany just smiles at me and reaches out her hand for my own. I slide my fingers into the spaces between hers and follow her towards the stairs. She leads the way to my bedroom and I close the door behind us. I'm not sure if I need to lock it but Brittany answers that question by doing it herself. I smile nervously as she walks to my bed and sits down. Just the smell of my room reminds me of all the times I'd spent with her locked away in here. The countless hours we spent in my bed wrapped around one another could never fade from my memory. I take a deep breath and move towards Brittany and my bed. The bed that we had sex in the first time and the first time we made love was also in this bed after we admitted our feelings for one another.

I sit down next to her and our legs are resting against one another. There's still that same buzzing feeling that overpowers me whenever we touch. It's like she's a force of electricity that sends a current running through my veins. She looks at me with those same eyes from before and I know exactly what's going to happen. I'm scared of what we're about to do. I know we can't stop it now because the need is too powerful and we're too close to one another to be in control of our bodies or minds. It's like a spell has come over us when we get like this. It's me that closes the gap between us this time as I guide Brittany back against the bed and without pulling my lips away from hers. This kiss is full of passion and need more than anything I've ever felt. It makes my heart skip a beat when she slides her hands down my back and pulls me down hard against her. I gasp into her mouth when her nails dig into the skin at the small of my back and scratch down towards my side.

It's all a blur of lips, teeth, fingers, and tongues until we're naked and Brittany's straddling my hips. She's staring down at me with those dark blue eyes and all I see is admiration. It's the same way I'm looking up at her which makes my breath hitch and the string around my heart tighten until my chest feels tight as well. I try to take a deep breath but it's like I'm suffocating in my love for this girl. The way she's looking at me is making my mind go blank and everything's overflowing with so many different feelings. I try to stop them but it's too late when I feel the tears pooling in my eyes. Brittany's expression changes quickly to worry and shock. It's almost immediate when she leans down and wraps her arms around me in a tight embrace.

I take a deep breath and let the calming affect run over me as Brittany hums softly next to my ear. I recognize the tune as 'You are my sunshine', which I've always sang to her when she was sick, sad, or crying. My heart feels like it could explode with how much love I have for her and it's throbbing against my ribcage. I feel one last tear slide down my cheek before I wrap my arms around Brittany's waist and hug her tight against me.

"I'm sorry." I let out with a deep breath.

* * *

**Ugh it's so damn sad. Wah. Let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews :] I'll reply to them in my next update. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brittany.**

I know the unofficial break up really was us breaking up but she's here now and we're lying naked in her bed. She stopped crying a few minutes ago but I'm still holding onto her like I might float away if I ever let go. The past few weeks have been miserable at best. I know she thinks she's doing the right thing and maybe she's right but it doesn't feel like it. Anything that doesn't involve us being together forever just feels so wrong. It's like saying that unicorns aren't magical when everyone knows that they are. It's like trying to tell Lord Tubbington he doesn't get seconds when he knows I'm going to break down and fill his bowl again.

The only thing that keeps me going is knowing that we are soulmates and there's no way this break up will last. I know Santana. If there's one thing in this world that I'm the best at it's knowing Santana. I'm pretty good at dancing, and easing awkward tensions but I'm the best at Santana. I know when it's time to push her and when it's time to give her space and let her figure things out for herself. This is one of those times where I need to give her space. I don't mean space like stay away from her, what I mean is I can't push the issue of us being together because it will just make things harder for both of us. Her breathing is staggered which tells me she's stuck in her head and thinking too much. I pull away slowly and look at her as she opens her eyes to look back at me.

"Why did you say you're sorry?" I finally ask.

"Because I really wanted to continue but I was just overwhelmed. I seriously love you so fucking much sometimes it feels like my heart might explode. It just hurts to know the way that things are between us right now." She admits.

"Remember that time when you went on vacation with your parents to Puerto Rico and my parents wouldn't let me go? We both begged and begged but they wouldn't budge. You were gone for a month and we were both miserable the whole time. We knew that it was only a month apart and we'd reunite as soon as you got home but it still sucked. We barely got to talk on the phone and didn't even have skype back then. This is kinda like that... we're just separated by distance... but we both know deep down that we'll always be each others. I'll always be yours and you'll always be mine, no matter what. Even though we aren't technically together, we still love each other the most. Nothing can ever change that." I tell her. She smiles up at me before reaching her hand up to cup my cheek. Her eyes are always best at showing how much she loves me, it's something in the sparkle they have every time she looks at me.

"You are so smart." She says before leaning upward to capture my lips in a soft kiss. It doesn't last long before she lays her head back down on the pillow.

"I really want to get my lady sex on but I don't want to make you cry again." I admit. She chuckles softly before grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me into a heated kiss. Her thigh slides between my legs and if it were anyone but Santana I'd be embarrassed by the pool of wetness she finds there. If it were anyone but Santana there wouldn't be anything to be embarrassed about because no one turns me on like she does. I can't stop the gasp that escapes my lips when she grinds up into my core with her thigh.

"You're so fucking wet for me Britt." She rasps before biting my bottom lip. I slide my hand down her torso and trace my way down to her hip before pausing and looking into her eyes. She nods and I continue my descent to the magical place between her legs. My finger doesn't even make it between her folds before I'm met with her wet heat. I slide my finger between her slit and trace over her clit before diving down to her entrance. I tease her a few times by dipping the tip of my finger in slightly before pulling out and sliding the wetness back up to her clit. She moans into my mouth and sends a throbbing feeling between my legs.

"Britt.. baby... please." She begs against my lips. I smile into the kiss and slide my finger deeper inside her. She bucks up into my hand and her walls are tight around me.

There's a knock at the door and it pulls us from our sex haze. Santana growls in frustration and I just let out a soft whine.

"Dinner's ready girls. Come downstairs and eat. The least you can do is spend dinner with your family when you come home Santana." Maribel says through the door. Santana rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh.

"If my lady balls weren't already blue... I think they might fall off." I joke to ease the tension. She laughs and pushes me up slightly.

"Come on Casanova, we gotta get down there before she comes back and starts speaking Spanish." Santana says as we both sit up and look around the room for our clothes. We get dressed and she helps me put my hair back into a ponytail and I help with hers. When we're suitable in appearance for a family dinner we make our way out the door and down the stairs.

"So glad you girls could join us for dinner. I didn't think we'd get you out of that bedroom." Marko says with a deep chuckle following his words.

"We wouldn't miss family dinner time Papi. How are you?" Santana says as she wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses his forehead.

"I'm better now that my favorite daughter is home for a visit. It's too quiet around here without your snarky remarks. Your mother and I have no idea what to do with ourselves. We spend most of our time in separate rooms wondering when you'll be back to entertain us again." He jokes with a playful look towards Maribel.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly how things are going with me out of the house." She replies. He laughs harder than before and Maribel rolls her eyes and smiles.

"If I could get him to leave me alone for two seconds I'd be much less exhausted." Maribel said and I couldn't help the disgusted look that slid across my face.

"Ew. TMI. What you old people do in your free time is to be kept a secret unless it involves doing crosswords or cooking me dinner." Santana says with the same disgusted look. All of this just feels so normal and like nothing bad ever happened between Santana and me. I mean for a split second I forget all about our break up and rest my hand on her leg under the table. She looks over at me with a small smile and her parents are staring back and forth between us with curious looks.

The rest of dinner went on as usual with some conversations about how school was going for Santana and me. It seemed like Santana's parents didn't even know about our break up but I was sure they could sense the change even if we were acting mostly normal. After dinner Santana's parents went upstairs and locked themselves away in their bedroom to watch late night television. Santana and I did the dishes like we always did after dinner. She washed while I rinsed and dried.

"You know someday we'll have kids to do this for us." I blurted out and she just looked at me in shock. It's not like we hadn't talked about it before. I mean Santana isn't really a kid person but I had worn her down to admitting she's thought about us having a family together.

"We're not going to use our kids as personal slaves." She says with a serious face. I smile at her and shake my head.

"It's not slavery, it's like what every parent does with their kids. I think that's even the reason why people even have kids." I tell her.

"You might be right." She says before she takes a handful of bubbles and blows them at my face. The bubbles hit me right on the nose and then floated down before landing on my sweatshirt.

"Did you just declare a bubble war?" I ask. She smiles and shrugs her shoulders. I hit my hand into the water and splash some bubbles and water towards her. She yelps and jumps back after splashing water back at me. We're laughing when I grab more bubbles and rub them across her cheeks before sliding my hands down her neck.

"Oh my God!" She half screams, half whispers. She reaches into the sink and grabs more bubbles before running her soapy fingers through my hair. I'm laughing so hard, I can't remember the last time I laughed like this but I know I was with Santana. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against me before catching her lips in a soft kiss.

"Tastes like soap." She says when she pulls away with a smile.

"I've never tasted soap this good. I mean that raspberry chocolate flavored soap was pretty good but not nearly as delicious as this." I say before kissing her again.

"You are the cutest dork I've ever met." She says before kissing me again.

I pull away and rest my face in the crook of her neck that's still wet from our bubble war. I didn't want to ever move from this place and I never wanted this moment to end. I knew that after Santana went back to Louisville things would go back to the way they were after our break up. I mean everything is normal when we're together but when we're apart it reminds me that we actually are apart and the pain comes back.

"I don't want to go back to Louisville." She admits. I let out a deep sigh and pull away slowly.

"You have to San." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"You're right. I have to but I really don't think it's for me." She tells me with an honest tone.

"Just give it some more time and if you don't like it after this semester you can figure out where you want to go from there. You've never been one to give up on something and I don't think you want to start now." I tell her and she smiles softly.

"You're right. As always. So damn smart." She says before kissing my forehead and pulling away to drain the water from the sink.

We walk back up the stairs to her room and take a seat back on her bed. The silence between us isn't uncomfortable or awkward but I wish I knew what to say. Santana thinks I always know what to say but sometimes I get lost and I can't find the right words to make her smile. She's staring at me with those chocolate eyes that show her admiration for me.

"Will you stay the night?" She asks and her voice sounds so timid it almost breaks my heart. I nod my head yes and she smiles that smile reserved just for me.

* * *

**Quick update. Hope you like it. They can't not be a couple when they're around each other... it's impossible. **

**Emmaisalesbian- I'm glad you like it! I'm actually loving writing it so far and think it's gonna be going for awhile. **

**Jazzmonte- thanks love. I figured it had to start with Santana's point of view because she is the one who decided on the break up. Can't wait to hear more from you :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brittany. **

The sun is shining brightly through the crack in Santana's black curtains and right onto my face when I wake up. My hair is still wet from the bath we took before bed. It was so calming to lay there in the hot bubble filled water with the girl who captured my heart so many years ago. I look down at her and see she's still asleep with her head on my chest. Her cheek is soft against my bare skin and I can feel her warm breath tickle me and cause goosebumps to form. I don't ever want to move from this bed with her in my arms and her body pressed against mine. I feel her take a deep breath and exhale softly before her eyelashes flutter against my skin.

"G'mornin gorgeous." I breathe out and she turns her head to smile up at me. She looks just as beautiful as ever with morning eye crusties clinging to the corners that leaked tears a few times last night.

"This is the perfect way to wake up." She says as she trails her fingers down the skin of my side. She traces patterns up and down my skin and it ignites a fire deep inside that burns with the need for more of her touch.

"I'd have to agree except maybe it would have been more perfect if I had woken you up with my mouth." I say with a smile and a flirty wink. She beams back up at me with that wide smirk that turns me on every time.

The thing about Santana and me is that we've always been very sexual. At first it started off as something Santana thought was harmless fun and just getting ourselves off better than the boys ever could. But deep down I always knew I wanted more from it. I knew that Santana was more to me than sex and I knew it was the same for her when it came to me, even though she never wanted to admit it. It took a really long time before she admitted to having feelings for me but everything changed after that. As if we weren't already inseparable, we got even closer. Everything about us is in sync.

Santana kisses me out of my thoughts and my head spins because there's so much love twirling through the air around us and enveloping my lungs, heart, and brain. When she pulls away she looks at me with a small smile and my lips mirror hers.

"I should really start doing laundry. I don't want to be folding clothes late into the night." She says with an eye roll.

"I have to go home soon. Bailey has a soccer game and I promised I'd be there." I admit when I look at the digital clock on the nightstand. She frowns and tightens her grip around my waist.

"She gets to see you everyday, and you always go to her soccer games." Santana half whines, half mumbles.

"She's my little sister. I've never missed one of her soccer games San." I say with a pout because it's not fair that she's making me feel bad when I already don't want to leave this bed.

"You're right... as always." She says before letting out a disappointed sigh. She lets go of my waist and slides her body upward until she's sitting straight next to me. She's naked and the sight of her twins always gets me going. I don't think before I sit up and press my lips against the soft skin of her shoulder blade. She let's out a breath and turns to face me.

"Don't tease me unless you have time to finish what you start." She says with a smirk and I glance at the clock. I groan when I try to calculate the time it will take to get home in order to ride with my family to the game. I definitely don't have time. If this were six months ago I'd be able to pull off a quickie but not now. Not when we never see each other and we have all these pent up emotions that come out in every kiss and every touch. I wouldn't be able to keep it to just a quickie if I started something right now. I frown at Santana and her smirk fades.

"You better go before I tie you to the bed." She says jokingly and nods towards the door. I move to stand up and before I get off the bed she takes my hand and pulls me into her. Our lips meet in a kiss filled with so many unsaid things it makes my heart spazm in my chest.

"I'll text you." I say after I'm dressed in the clothes I wore over. I walk towards the door and stop before turning the corner. I turn back and smile at Santana who's just sitting on the bed watching me leave.

"Okay. Have fun." She says and nods her head as goodbye. I want to tell her I love her. I want to say it over and over until it makes everything else in the world disappear, but I don't. Instead I just turn the corner and walk down the stairs. It's a short walk from Santana's house to my own which is just around the block. When I walk through the front door I'm greeted by the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I hear the music playing Taylor Swift from the kitchen.

"Bailey Ryan Pierce, do not let Lord Tubbington lick the syrup off your plate. That cat probably already has feline diabetes from being so overweight." I hear the tone in her voice and know she's not happy with Bailey right now. I wonder what my little sister did now to get herself on Mom's bad side today.

"Mom, he has a thyroid condition." I chime in when I walk through the doorway to the kitchen. Bailey laughs as if I'm joking but it's a serious thing.

"If by thyroid condition you mean he eats everything in sight then yes honey, you're right." She jokes with a soft smile.

"He's a growing boy." I reply.

"He's six human years old Brittany. I think he's full grown by now. I mean he'd have to stop eating for years to grow into all that baby fat." Mom scoffs back.

"Mom, don't be so mean... he's right over there, he can hear you." I say and nod towards Lord Tubbington.

"I want a dog." Bailey adds to the conversation. Mom looks at her and rolls her eyes.

"We've been through this so many times Bay. Your Dad is allergic to dogs which means we can't get one. That's why we got you your own cat. Where is Chastity anyways?"

"She's probably sleeping in her kitty princess castle" Bailey responds as if the answer is obvious.

"Alright girls, we need to go. We're already running behind because you insisted on waiting for Brittany. If she'd showed up any later, you'd miss the warm ups before the game." Mom says towards Bailey. I smiled at my sister because I knew she wouldn't leave without me and I was grateful.

"Can I change really quick?" I ask after looking down at my pajamas. Mom lets out a deep irritated sigh and nods her head yes.

"You girls are impossible. We'll be in the car." She says. I run up the stairs and to my room in record time. I pull off the hoodie and tank top I was wearing so I could put a bra on since I'd be going in public. I slid out of my cheerios track pants and put on my spiderman undies and some jeans. I grabbed a purple t shirt with a picture of a cat on the front.

I grabbed the sweatshirt I was wearing and pulled it up to my face. I took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of Santana's room. She always had candles burning and the scent would stick to my clothes when I'd stay the night. The smell of warm sugar cookies wraps around me and hugs me tight like a forcefield of good feelings. I pull the sweatshirt over my head because I want to be surrounded by Santana and this is the closest way for that to happen. I run back down the stairs and out the door to my Mom's car.

It's a short drive to the indoor soccer field where Bailey's team plays. It looks like a giant white marshmallow coming out of the ground more than a building. It's a big dome with two soccer fields inside. Bailey heads straight to her team when we walk inside while Mom and I go to the sidelines with our fold out chairs. There are people scattered up and down the sidelines sitting in chairs or on blankets. They're not right up on the line because there were too many accidental hits in the audience when people sat too close.

"So, you spent the night at Santana's last night?" Mom says after we settle into our lawn chairs. She's looking at me with those questioning eyes and I know she wants to hear details on how things went.

"Yup." I say. I'm not going to give in so easily because it's fun to let her fish for information. She stares at me and bobs her head as if to say 'Well, get on with it and tell me already'.

"And... how did it go?" She asks. I shrug and look out onto the field where Bailey's team is warming up.

"It was interesting." I say while trying to gather my thoughts on the situation. I'm still getting over the high of being around Santana.

"That's all? Interesting? Brittany, give your worried mother some information." She says desperately.

"It was magical. It was like none of the bad stuff mattered because we were together. It was like nothing could ever really tear us apart." I explain.

"Oh sweety." She says with a sappy smile.

"We're not back together. I think she just needs some time before she figures it out." I tell her.

"Figures what out?" She asks.

"That I'm never gonna give up on us and we're gonna get back together." I explain as if it's common knowledge. By this point, I feel like it should be.

"You're such a romantic." Mom says before nudging my elbow.

The game is a rough one for Bailey's team but in the end they still come out undefeated. Bailey is center forward and she scored three goals this game. Mom and I are waiting at the doorway with our chairs in hand when she leaves her team.

"Great game Bay!" I say with my hand in the air for a high five. She slaps my hand and then jumps at me for a hug.

"It was hard. Those girls were the best team in the league, besides us. We were both undefeated until this game!" She explains as if I didn't know this before.

We walk to the car in a buzz of excitement over Bailey's big win. The drive home is filled with the three of us singing loudly along with the radio. It's not unusual for our car rides to be filled with sing alongs. We get home and make our way into the house while still singing along to the last song that played in the car.

"Mom can I go play with Wes?" Bailey asks almost immediately after we walk into the living room.

"Why don't you change out of your uniform first and then we'll talk." Mom replies and Bailey whines her way towards her room upstairs.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and pull it out to check my message. It's from Santana and I can't help the smile that creeps onto my lips.

_2 new messages._

_SANTANA: I found your favorite underwear, did you stash them in my laundry?_

_SANTANA: Tell Momma and Papa Pierce I say hello, and I guess the little brat too ;]_

_BRITTANY: I don't know what favorite underwear you're talking about. I don't stash things, you must be confusing me with you. Are you talking about the white boy briefs with rainbow polka dots? I think that's from the last time you came home to do laundry and we ended up getting distracted and scissoring on top of all your clothes. I couldn't find them when we were getting dressed... I'll tell the family you say hi, or you could just come over and say it yourself. _

I smile at the memory of when I lost my underwear in Santana's room weeks ago. Then the memory of what followed that day hit me like a freight train. My heart squeezed in my chest and started thudding louder than before. Whenever I talk to her I forget that we even broke up so when I remember it's like reliving the pain all over again.

_1 new message._

_SANTANA: Those are the ones. Must have gotten lost with my laundry. I'd love to come over but I'm buried in a pile of laundry up to my eyeballs. I can barely see to text you. Plus, my parents want to spend some quality time, ugh. Can you come over again today?_

_BRITTANY: Looks like I have no choice, I can't have you being eaten by a laundry monster and not come save you. Now?_

_SANTANA: Mhm._

_BRITTANY: Give me twenty minutes._

_SANTANA: Hurry up. ;p_

I jump up from my spot on the couch and practically run up the stairs. I wanted to look cute for Santana because last night I was so preoccupied with the need to see her that I just jumped out of my bed from reading a book in my pajamas and went straight over. I walk in my room and put on some make up in my vanity before looking through my closet for a different top to wear. I strip the hoodie and cat shirt off when I find a low cut off the shoulder pale grey and green striped short sleeve shirt. I throw it over my head and go back over to the mirror to tackle my hair. It's wavy from airdrying over night but it looks cute and natural so I just spray some aussie hair spray onto it and head out the door.

My hearts thumping in my chest when I get to the sidewalk of Santana's street. I can't wait to see her and it's only been a few hours since I left her bed this morning. She has this hold over me and I can't ever get enough of her.

* * *

**Even when they're broken up they're super cute. I always wish there were parts with Brittany's family on glee so I'm writing them in. I picture her Mom as Lisa Kudrow like every time. Hope you like it. **

**I know it's easy to hit the favorite or follow button but reviews are super appreciated. :]**

**Just a warning it's going to get angsty again soon... but always remember Brittana is endgame.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Santana.**

When Brittany walks into my room I'm lying on my stomach on the bed with my laptop in front of me. I was working on some homework but then I got distracted by the internet. I shut my laptop as she walks through the door and I turn my head to see her walking towards me. I smile at her because she looks beautiful as always. I missed her all day. I don't even know how I make it back at school because I literally went a few hours without her today and every minute was torture. I feel pathetic sometimes but then I remember I don't care because it's Brittany we're talking about here. She's been everything to me since day one and I tried to hide it for too long.

"Hey." She says as she sits down on the bed and swings her legs up so she's lying on her back next to me. She's smiling that wide Brittany smile that gets my heart beating so fast that I think I might have a heart attack. Britt always says they're just from loving too much but I didn't think it was possible to love someone or something too much. If such a thing were true, I guess you could classify my love for Brittany as sometimes too much. It's overwhelming at times, the way she makes me feel.

"Hey back." I almost whisper through the smile permanently stuck on my lips whenever she's around. She reaches out her hand and moves a strand of hair out of my face sliding it behind my ear. I instinctively move my face into her hand and she just stays there resting on my cheek. We're just lying here staring into each others eyes as if we'd be lost without one another.

"You're beautiful." It's all I can think and to put the thoughts into words was easier than breathing. She's smiling wider now and my heart is beating faster. She doesn't say anything before she closes her eyes slowly and inches closer to my lips with her own. When she grazes over my lips it tickles and sends shocks through my body and make me ache for more contact. It's only seconds later when she deepens the kiss with her tongue sliding between my lips and dancing with my own. Her hand is still cupping my cheek while mine slide down her side and around to the small of her back where I pull her body against my own.

After a few minutes of kissing passionately, I pull away and rest my face in the crook of her neck. I take deep breaths to breathe in her scent because I want to be surrounded by everything that is Brittany. She's tracing circles on the skin of my arm and the hairs are standing up from goosebumps.

"My parents want to hang out with me before I leave tonight. I'm leaving after my next load of laundry because I have a study group tomorrow afternoon and I'd rather sleep in than wake up early as hell to drive back at the ass crack of dawn. If I leave by eight I'll be home before midnight." I tell her. She frowns at the thought of me leaving and then kisses my forehead.

"Let's go hang with your parents then. Don't want them being mad because I stole all your time away." She replies before pulling away from me slowly. I tighten my arms around her waist and pull her in for another kiss. It's soft and sweet though it only lasts a few seconds.

When we join my parents downstairs they are watching some weird sci-fi movie. My mom doesn't look pleased with the choice but papi seems into it.

"We did not come down here to watch some weird ass movie that makes no fucking sense." I blurt out without thinking. Papi frowns at me and mom just laughs at my outburst.

"Let's play a board game. Remember when we used to have board game nights?" Brittany suggests and moms face lights up at the idea. Brittany always has the best ideas.

"That sounds fun." Mami says before walking over to the hall closet. We had an okay selection of board games. Brittany always wanted to play candyland and my parents always wanted to play monopoly. I always liked playing life.

"Let's vote..." Mami says and pulls out the top three games we always choose from.

"Life, Candyland, or Monopoly?" She says.

"Monopoly." Papi says from his chair while his eyes don't leave the movie.

"Okay Papi and I want Monopoly." She says. Brittany looks over at me as if trying to see what I'll be voting for because she knows we take turns voting for the others favorite so we can beat my parents double vote for monopoly.

"Life." Brittany says smiling at me. I smile back and nod at Mami.

"Yeah we vote life." I say.

"Well looks like a tie breaker. It always seems to come down to this, maybe we should choose a different way next time... you know the rules for tie breakers... rock paper scissors best two out of three." Mami says with a smile. I walk over to her in my ready position with my fist resting on my open hand. It's easy to beat her because she always starts with rock and then does paper.

"Rock, paper, scissors... shoot." She says and slams her rock down onto her fist in triumph. I smile down at my flat paper hand and she frowns at me.

"You always win." She says.

"Maybe if you didn't choose rock every time Mami." I tell her and she rolls her eyes. We play the next round and I beat her again so Britt and I got to choose Life. We all made our way to the dining room table and set up the game. Brittany sat next to me on one side of the table while my parents sat on the other side. The whole situation reminded me of so many memories with not only Brittany but us as a family. She's been welcome here from the very start and when my parents found out about our relationship, they were nothing but overjoyed. I can't say the same about Abuela. She hasn't been to my house since the day I told her. I haven't seen or heard from her since that day and it's been really shitty to lose someone I care so much about just because I love Brittany.

We spent the whole game arguing back and forth when people would steal each others salary or careers. Brittany and I both chose pink pegs when we got married. Her first baby was a boy and mine was a girl. My parents both had baby girls in their cars. It was a fun lighthearted night that made me never want to go back to school. I knew that I had to and I dreaded the thought of being away from Brittany again for so long.

"I can't believe you won. You always freakin' win this game Tana." Brittany says as we were putting the game back into the box. She's shaking her head at me with a wide smile and I just shrug back at her.

"Do you girls want some ice cream?" Mami says on her way into the kitchen. Brittany nods frantically as if she'd die without ice cream and I just smile back.

"Yes, please." I answer and she's off into the kitchen.

"Do you really have to go tonight?" Brittany whines as we put the game back into the closet. I nod my head with a frown and the famous pout takes over her lips.

"I do. I'm sorry. I wish I could just take you with me." I reply. She smiles at the thought and moves in closer to wrap her arms around my waist.

"I do too. I'll miss you so much." I smile and kiss her cheek.

"I'll miss you to the moon and back." I reply.

Mami comes out with sundaes for each of us and we sit on the couch opposite my parents and cuddle up under a blanket with our sundaes. We all just relax in the comfortable silence of the living room and watch the stupid sci-fi movie Papi refuses to change. After the dryer goes off and I'm finished with my sundae, I take the clothes up to my room and Brittany helps me fold them as usual.

"I don't want to be with anyone else San." She says out of nowhere as she folds my favorite black v neck.

"I don't want to be with anyone else either, Britt. I just don't feel like it's fair that I can't give you what you deserve in a relationship right now. I can't stand hurting you. You know it'd be okay if you did have an attraction to someone else. I don't want to hold you back from happiness, ever." I tell her. It hurts to say and it hurts even more to think of her with someone else but then I remind myself that it's not about my happiness, it's about her happiness. All I care about is whether or not she's smiling, not a fake smile, but that real genuinely happy go lucky Brittany smile.

"I hate this." It's all she says for the rest of the time we spend folding clothes and we both focus on the fabrics between our hands without looking at one another.

When I have all my clothes folded and stacked neatly into my laundry baskets, I pack up the rest of my stuff while Brittany watches silently from the bed. She looks conflicted and sad, which makes my heart swell and my mind swim with worry.

"When will you be back?" She asks without looking up from her view of the floor.

"In a few weeks. I'll need to do laundry again and then there's thanksgiving break." I explain. She forces a smile and I know it's forced because she doesn't quite convince her eyes to smile too. I pull her up by her arm and she moves into me. Her arms are quickly around my waist while mine drape over her shoulders. We stand like this silently for awhile before her lips take the final inches to my own.

The kiss feels like goodbye but we both know it's not. We both know we'll never have a real goodbye kiss because we'll always be in one anothers lives one way or another. We're soulmates, I know it and she knows it. Hell, everyone practically knows it.

When we pull away from the kiss our eyes lock in a brief moment of overpowering love for each other. It takes a few more minutes to separate from one another and I look at the clock to see it's ten after eight.

"I really need to get going." I tell her and she sighs.

"I know." She says before grabbing one of my bags and a laundry basket. I follow her down the stairs with the rest of my stuff and she helps me carry it out to my car. We load the stuff inside and then go back to say goodbye to my parents.

"I'm heading back to school now. I'll see you in a few weeks. Call me. I love you." I say when I reach down and hug both of my parents. They smile warmly up at me and nod in response.

"We love you too. Drive safe and make sure to text me when you make it. See you soon." Mami says. I nod and turn towards the door with Brittany standing there waiting for me. I smile at the sight of this beautiful girl that can make my head spin, my hands sweat, and my heart beat faster than a speeding bullet.

"I love you more than I ever imagined I'd be capable of loving someone. I just want you to be happy." I tell her before I slide my arms around her waist and pull her in for another hug. We break the hug apart and walk silently to my car. We're standing outside my drivers side door and my car is running. She staring at me with those fragile eyes that tell me as soon as I leave she's going to be crying. It breaks my heart to picture her cry. I close the distance between us and kiss each side of her face and her forehead before making my way to her lips.

We stay kissing like this for a few minutes before she pulls away. Her breath is shaky and her eyes are sad.

"You have to go S. Text me when you make it home safely. I love you so much." She says before kissing my lips again quickly.

"I love you too. I will." I tell her before getting into my car. She walks down my driveway to the sidewalk and starts walking towards her house. I pull out of my driveway and slowly drive along side her.

"Do you want a ride home?" I ask. I see the tears threatening to fall but I don't say anything. I'm surprised my eyes are dry because on the inside it feels like my heart is being torn to pieces.

"No, I need some fresh air." She says without looking over to me.

"I love you." I say before pulling away and slowly driving towards the highway. I heard her say I love you too before I closed my window and turned up my music. It was going to be a long drive back to Louisville and I wasn't sure I'd be able to hold it together the whole way like I did on my way to Lima.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. Not commenting on the angst to come because I don't want to ruin the story. Just bare with me, Brittana is and always will be endgame. **

**fillthevoid- i hate bram... they have no romantic chemistry. it's forced and they should be bro's for life.**

**Jazzmonte- i can't picture them not acting like they're together no matter what their status is.**

**guest- haha I feel like brittany loses a lot of her clothes randomly during their sexy times and just doesn't care enough to find them at the time she's just like eh whatever i don't need underwear. **

**guest- that's why i had to write this because i hate the way they're doing it on the show and i needed to put it out there how i thought it would go for them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brittany.**

It's been five days since Santana and I last saw each other. That's like five hundred hours in my mind. Since I've been doing better in school, I can read a calendar now, I know that technically five days is a hundred and twenty hours. I also know that because I counted them often. Sometimes we text each other but it's not nearly enough. I feel like she's trying to give me space when I'm not sure I want that at all. I mean we have always been best friends which means we've been on constant text conversations for years. We'd text while in the same room if other people were there.

There is this part of me that wants to give her space because she's off at college and I want her to do well and make friends in the process. I just want her to be happy and find out who she wants to be. I've watched her struggle so many times through out our friendship, even our girlfriendship and it hurts to know that I can only do so much to help. She is stubborn after all. This is one of those times where I have to set her free and let her figure it out on her own, no matter how hard it may be.

"Brittany... all the glee girls are getting together at my house tonight... can you come?" Sugar says. I forgot that I was sitting in glee while I wandered off into my thoughts.

"I can't. Lord Tubbington made me promise to come home tonight so he can help me study. He's trying to leave the gang but he refuses to take off the leather.." I breathe out trying to avoid the fact that I'm eighteen and my parents forbid me to have sleepovers on school nights. Sugar, Marley, Unique and Tina are laughing slightly with that look of confused adoration. They don't get me like Santana does. No one gets me like Santana does.

"Do you think he needs an intervention?" Marley asks with her innocently beautiful smile. She's nice and I like her. She's not as annoying as Rachel but her innocence almost bugs me.

"That's what the study dates for. I mean I've been trying to get him to quit smoking but he sneaks them when I'm at school. I'm just glad he stopped doing ex after that time I caught him the last time." I tell them. They all laugh again and Finn walks in with Mr. Schue. I really hate that he's here. I'll never forgive him for what he did to Santana or half of the things he did over the years in glee club. I can't believe Santana had sex with him. I mean, I was glad she showered before coming over my house after.

"Alright, I have an announcement to make." Mr. Schue said while raising his arms and waving them at everyone. He was always so over dramatic with his movements.

"What's up Mr. Schue?" Sam says. Finn smiles at everyone and then looks back to Mr. Schuester.

"I'm going to be gone for the next few months, Finn will be taking my place. An opportunity presented itself..." I stop when I take in what he just said and it makes my brain do flips and eyes roll without my knowledge. Before I know it's happening, a deep gutteral sigh of disgust slips from my lips and everyone looks over at me. Tina takes the attention away by speaking up as if reading my mind.

"You can't leave us with Finn. He has no idea what he's doing! We need to win sectionals and fight for our reign at nationals. This is complete and utter bull-"

"Tina! Finn won a national show choir championship with this very glee club last year. I'm more than sure he's capable of helping you to win Sectionals in my absence." Mr. Schue is making no sense as usual. He acts like rainbows fly out of Finn's butt when really he only poops coal.

They're all arguing back and forth about whether Finn should be in charge of glee club and how it's even possible without a teaching degree. I don't really care anymore to listen when all I can think is that Santana would never let this happen. Even Quinn would do something to stop this ridiculousness. My thoughts wander back to Santana and I pull out my phone to send a text to both her and Quinn.

"Kiki send a message to Santana and Quinn saying 'JT wannabe's headed to DC and you'll never guess who's taking over glee club.'" I say into the phone over the argument going on between Tina and Finn about Sectionals.

"I sent da messuge ta Santanuh and Queen sayn 'JaT wunnabe out ta DC and jew neva guess who gone take over da glee clob." Kiki speaks back through my phone. I smile at the message displayed on the screen.

"Perfect, thank you Kiki." I reply.

"Ya bet ya sweet ass, Queen Brittany." Kiki says and I laugh out loud. Now everyone is looking at me.

"What do you think about sectionals Brittany?" Finn asks and my eyes wander around the room at everyone staring.

"Kesha has been an all time favorite of mine. We could do a killer dance routine to Die Young." I suggest. He tilts his head to the side and looks at the rest of the group.

"Who would sing Die Young by Kesha? I was thinking of giving Ryder a solo. I know he's new but I think he's really got what it takes." Finn explains. I roll my eyes and he frowns at me.

"What was that about?" He asks.

"Don't ask for an opinion just to pretend you care what we want. You're just like Mr. Schue. Santana was right about both of you and your masochist ways." I blurt out. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"What does this have to do with Santana? And I'm not sure what that word even means." He replies.

"I think she meant is misogynistic." Unique aka new Mercedes says. At least someone understands me sometimes.

"That's what I said." I reply.

"I still don't know what that means." He says with that doofy look still plastered on his face.

"It means you hate women." Tina breathes out in a irritated tone.

My phone vibrates and I pull it out to see a text notification.

_1 New Message._

_SANTANA: Please don't let my psychic Puerto Rican third eye be correct in saying a certain someone with a goofy blubber face and lightly powdered sugar covered nipples that puff out over his oversized man bosom is taking over for Mr. Schue._

_BRITTANY: OMG! You're third eye never lies. So Unicorn. Yes, it's Finn. Finn 'I shot myself in the leg' Hudson. I think that bullet wound was karma. _

"Are you even listening to us Brittany?" Sam asks and I'm more than thankful when Mr. Schue is standing up to end the discussion.

"Alright listen up let's focus on this weeks assignment. I'm letting Finn take over next week so this will be my parting assignment. I touched on this lesson last year with an album called Saturday Night Fever... this time I'm going to let you pick your own inspiration. It's never to early to be thinking about your dreams. Who do you want to be? What do you want to do with your life? Dream big and work hard to get there." Mr. Schuester always speaks with so much raw emotion in his voice that I wonder how he's always filled with mush. He's the sappiest person I've ever met and he goes back and forth between sounding wise and compassionate, to sounding like a complete lunatic.

"Alright, I'm going to dismiss you for the day and hope you find a great song to perform by Tuesday. Have a good weekend." He says and waves towards the door. I stay seated and wait for everyone to file out because I don't like getting caught in lines of people. Sometimes I get lost because I just start following the person in front of me without realizing what I'm doing. Sometimes I end up in a completely opposite side of the school than where I need to be. The room filters out and the only person left besides myself is Ryder.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do a duet with me?" He asks with a smile. I smile softly because it's cute that he trying to hit on me by using the glee club and singing. The only person that works with is Santana. She's got that sultry voice that sends vibrations to all my right places.

"I don't think so. Sorry, I'm more of a solo kind of girl." I say before walking out of the classroom and towards my locker. My phone vibrates again in my pocket but I wait until I get to my locker to check it because I remember what happened to Quinn when she text and drove. Walking and texting is the gateway to driving and texting. I've ran into countless people while roaming the halls and texting, so I made a commitment to stop myself after the Quinncident. That's what Santana and I call it. Quinn thinks it's funny but we're all just glad she's alive and that the unholy trinity reunited after a weird time.

_2 New Messages._

_SANTANA: He's got a shitload more 'karma' coming his way for all the fucked up things he's done. I swear if I were there I would have walked out immediately and restarted the troubletones somehow. I feel sorry for all of you. _

_QUINN: Please not his wannabe mini-me aka Rain man with man boobs.. Finn? -Q_

_BRITTANY: I wish the troubletones were back together. Maybe I can get Sugar to ask her Dad to buy us a new troubletones coach. I feel sorry for us too. I was thinking 'Tana would never let this happen if she were here.' _

_BRITTANY: Ringo. -B_

I stuff the books and folders I need for homework into my backpack and head out the door to my car. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and start walking faster towards the parking lot. I finally reach my car and throw my backpack in the passenger seat. I start the car and put my seatbelt on before opening my texts.

_2 New Messages._

_SANTANA: I bet Daddy Warbucks would happily fund a new glee club. Damn right I'd never stand for that fuckwad taking over. Any fun plans after school?_

_QUINN: Bingo was his name-o? Ringo was the guy from the Beatles. WTF is Schue thinking. I don't even know how Finn graduated let alone passed his ASVAB to get into the army. He couldn't dance before he shot himself, how's he gonna teach it if he can't do the choreography and plan the lessons and songs WTF? WTF? -Q_

I laughed at both replies and typed back while I was still safely parked.

_BRITTANY: Studying with LT. WBU? Any fun plans for your evening?_

_BRITTANY: Bingo! Schue has lost his mind after many years of perms to keep that curly fro. IDK what ASVAB is but sounds confusing. He definitely can't dance... maybe I can get him to let me do the choreography... LOL if I had a penis. -B_

I put my phone in the pocket of my backpack and drive out of the parking lot. It's only a ten minute drive home. The house is empty and silent when I walk in. I always hate walking into a silent house, it makes me feel empty and sad for a brief second. I grab my phone from my backpack pocket and turn on pandora Kesha radio. I plop down on my stomach on the couch with my phone in front of my face.

_2 New Messages._

_SANTANA: Well the first thought that popped into my head was to skip cheer practice and head back to Lima and help you study/ have frequent study breaks... but that's not a realistic option. There's a game this Saturday and we're doing crazy intense practices tonight and tomorrow night._

_QUINN: I think his hair is naturally curly. He could never dance... you would make the best choreography that would win sectionals for sure. G2G B... meeting with professor about a paper. LY -Q_

_BRITTANY: Wish that was reality. Good luck with practice. Drink lots of water! _

_BRITTANY: No way! Perm for sure. Ugh Finn. Good luck with the prof. LY2 -B_

_SANTANA: Me too Britts... Study hard but not too hard. Don't let LT be a dictator, make sure he gives you plenty of bathroom breaks and snack breaks for brain fuel. Text me later. xoxo _

_BRITTANY: LT gives extra snack breaks so he can eat too. Text me after practice, I don't want to interrupt. xoxo LY_

_SANTANA: Okay. I love you too._

She spelled it out all proper and demanding like. I had to read it as if she was saying it to me. LY doesn't grab your attention and twist around your heart as much as when someone types the whole thing out. I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I'd been holding in.

"This sucks." I think aloud. I lay my head down on my arm as I twist onto my side. I grab the remote with my free hand and flick on the TV. I can take a quick nap before hitting the books.

I wake up and it's a little after six. I sit up and Lord Tubbington is staring at me from the floor. He meows at me and licks his lips. I know he's hungry because I usually feed him at five. I get up and go pour some food in his bowl that sits on the floor of the kitchen. He follows me and starts eating as soon as my hand moves from the bowl. I go back into the living room and grab my backpack before heading upstairs to my room. I set my backpack down next to my desk and sit in the chair in front of it. I pull my phone out to put off the studying a bit longer.

_MOM: Be home late, picked up extra hours. Bailey's staying at a friends. Leftovers in fridge. Love you. Mom_

_SUGAR: Wish u were here. Let's hang tomorrow after school?_

_BRITTANY: Love you too Mom see you later._

_BRITTANY: Me too. Sounds fun!_

__I put my phone away and pull out my books. I plop them on the desk and open up to the chapter we have a test on tomorrow. I'd been studying all week and I was finally starting to remember most of the things I thought would be on the test. I sit there for what feels like days but really is only three hours. I read the chapter over and over trying to memorize every detail. I finally decide to take a break because my stomach is growling at me louder than Lord Tubbingtons farts after a pot of cheese.

I walk down the stairs and hear the TV playing in the living room. I figured my Dad was home because he usually got off work at seven and arrived home around eight every weeknight. I walk through the house to get to the living room and sure enough there he is watching an action movie with a bottled beer in one hand and the remote in the other.

"Hey daddy." I say as I sit down on the couch next to his chair. He smiles over at me and looks back to the TV.

"Hey Britt Bee. I didn't want to bother you when I got home, I figured you were studying." He says as he looks back and forth between me and the TV.

"Yeah, I was. I had to stop because I'm starving." I reply. He points to the kitchen with the beer in his hand.

"There's pizza in there. It should still be warm. I only got home fifteen minutes ago." He explains. I get up and start walking towards the kitchen.

"Thanks sounds delicious." I say before disappearing through the doorway. I take the pizza up to my room and eat it at my desk while I surf the internet. After I finish eating I put away my books and folders so I can get ready for bed. I take a quick shower so I don't have to do it in the morning before school. I pull on my favorite unicorn pajamas with rainbows, unicorns, hearts, and clouds printed all over the light blue cotton.

After I'm ready for bed I put in a movie and get under the covers. I set my alarm for the morning and put my phone on the nightstand. At some point during _Jawbreaker_ I fell asleep. I woke up to my phone and the TV was playing the menu screen so the movie must have played all the way through while I was sleeping. I grab my phone and see that Santana is calling.

"H-hello." I half whisper trying not to sound to sleepy. She lets out a cute little sigh into the phone and it warms my entire body.

"Oh, I woke you up, f-fuck. I shooedn't have called." She slurs. I can tell she's drunk without her even finishing the sentence. I smile into the phone because I'm picturing her at some college party and wandering off to drunk dial me.

"It's okay. I'm glad you called." I say into the phone. There's muffled sounds coming from the other end and then silence before she lets out a deep breath.

"I mess you. Da squad talked me into hittin a purty after practice... en um drunk. t's no fun wifout you though." She says. I smile because I feel that way about everything when it comes to her.

"I miss you too. How much have you had to drink sweety? I'm surprised you're not to the weepy stage." I joke and she chuckles slightly.

"A lil. I cried 'ready. Das why I had to call you. I needed to hear your voice... I'm home now. In muh bed." She says. I let out a deep breath at the relaxing feeling of knowing she was safely in her bed so I didn't have to worry about her.

"You should get some rest Tana." I say simply.

"Will you fall asleep on duh phone wif me?" She was adorable when she sounded so sleepy and drunk all at once. Hell she's adorable all the time, well sometimes she's more sexy and fiesty but even then I find her adorable.

"Sure." I breathe out. We don't talk after that because the sound of one anothers breathing is just enough to satisfy our need for one another. Just before I drift to sleep I hear Santana start to snore on the other end and feel the faintest smile slip onto my lips as I sneak into dreamland.

* * *

**What's up people don't like reviewing? :[ Well hope you like what you're reading either way. If you feel like being nice drop a comment or something... ;] Love y'all**


	7. Chapter 7

**Santana.**

It's Friday and that always reminds me of when it was date night with Brittany. My heart beats in a different rhythm on Fridays as if it's anxious for her to show up out of nowhere and surprise me. I was late to class this morning because I woke up more hungover than I planned. I remembered falling asleep on the phone with Brittany but my phone had died some time during the night.

I'm sitting here in my music class wondering if I'll be called to perform today. Last week we were told to find an alternative song with lyrics that mean something to us and our dreams for the future. I knew exactly what song to choose when I heard the assignment. I printed the sheet music that same day and had practiced all week.

I've been doodling on this sheet music for awhile now and I didn't realize when the guy at the front of the class started to sing along to the track he put on. I finally fade back into the classroom towards the end of the song and listen to the lyrics.

**What if I say I'm not like the others? (Keep you in the dark)**

**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays? (You know they all pretend)**

**You're the pretender**

**What if I say I will never surrender?**

**So who are you? Yeah, who are you? Yeah, who are you?**

I recognize the song because I've always loved the foo fighters. It's not long before the blonde guy with green eyes takes his seat in the front row. The professor returns to the front of the classroom and they're talking about the significance of the song to our assignment. I tune out and think about Brittany. I wonder how schools going for her today and if she's thinking about me as she suffers through her lessons. I'm staring down at my paper and trying not to make eye contact with the professor.

"Santana Lopez. You're up." She speaks clearly and my head shoots up to look at her. She's smiling at me now and I force a smile towards her. I stand up with my sheet music and the instrumental cd I made with the track for todays assignment. I put the cd into the stereo and turn towards the class. They're all staring down at me with interested looks on their faces while I fiddle with my fingers. I haven't performed since glee club because this is our first singing assignment for the semester. We had started off with analyzing lyrics and song structure and just moved onto this. The music starts and I take a deep breath before singing the first line.

**I settled down a twisted up frown**  
**Disguised as a smile, well**  
**You would have never known**

**I had it all**  
**But, not what I wanted**  
**'cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown**

**You'd make your way in**  
**I'd resist you just like this**

**You can't tell me to feel**  
**The truth never set me free**  
**So, I did it myself**

**You can't be too careful anymore**  
**When all that is waiting for you**  
**Won't come any closer**  
**You've got to reach a little more**  
**More**  
**More**  
**More, more**

**Open your eyes**  
**Like I opened mine**  
**It's only the real world.**  
**A life you will never know**

**Shifting your weight**  
**To throw off the pain**  
**Well you can ignore it**  
**But only for so long**

**You look like I did**  
**You resist me just like this**

**You can't tell me to heal**  
**And it hurts remembering**  
**How it felt to shut down**

**You can't be too careful anymore**  
**When all that is waiting for you**  
**Won't come any closer**  
**You've got to reach out a little more**  
**More**  
**More**  
**More, more**

**The truth never set me free**  
**The truth never set me free**  
**The truth never set me free**  
**So, I'll do it myself**

**You can't be too careful anymore**  
**When all that is waiting for you**  
**Won't come any closer**  
**You've got to reach out**

**Can't be too careful anymore**  
**When all that is waiting for you**  
**Won't come any closer**  
**You've got to reach out**  
**More**  
**More**  
**More**  
**More, more**

When I finish the song I let out a deep breath and looked out into the classroom. People were standing and clapping. I smiled and nodded my head towards the audience in a thank you of sorts. The teacher is smiling up at me and I'm just wondering what she's about to say to me. I walk towards my chair and she walks back up to the front.

"So... Santana, what does that song mean to you when put into perspective?" She asks. I smile weakly up at her and look back down at the sheet music in my hands.

"Well. All my life I've hid behind these walls I built to keep people out and keep myself at a distance so I wouldn't be hurt. It was all an act to begin with, a way to become popular and gain an image I thought I wanted. Then when I had everything I thought I wanted, it hit me that I never really cared for any of it. What I really wanted I was too afraid to go for and all the things I'd acquired along the way were just a formality of sorts. To me the song means I'm done hiding behind those walls and I'm ready to reach out and face the hard stuff to go for what I want and take the chances I need to in order to get where I'm headed. It means I'm ready to chase after my dreams and do anything to achieve them." I explain. The words flow out of me with so much truth that my heart starts to hurt at the realization that I'd never been so honest to anyone before, with the exception of Brittany and maybe even Quinn a time or two in my life. If I were standing in front of the glee club discussing this lesson, I still don't think I would have been so honest with the meaning behind my choice of song.

"Wow, that's very insightful. You took the lesson and went above and beyond what I expected and I hope others take notice of your brave choice." She says with a smile. People are looking at me now with that expression that says they're annoyed with my talent and ability to impress the professor while they choose to do the bare minimum. I'm not here to make friends, while maybe that would be nice but I've never really cared much about people liking me.

A few more people perform as I mess around on my iPhone and try not to pay attention. The class ends without me realizing it was time to leave and I'm left in the room alone with the professor as everyone files out. She walks up to me and stands in front of my desk as I gather my things together.

"You have an amazing voice. I was quite surprised when you started singing. I haven't heard raw talent like that within these walls in years. I hope you chase your dreams and make it wherever you wish to be." She says before walking past me and out the door. I smile at the compliment and head towards the door after I've gathered everything up. When I walk outside into the hall I feel a hand tap my shoulder. I turn to see the blonde guy who sang foo fighters is standing there with a bright white smile. I force a smile back because I'm not sure exactly why he's trying to talk to me.

"You were really great up there. I loved your performance." He says and we start walking down the hallway towards the exit.

"Thanks. You were good too. I love the foo fighters." I say. He smiles and readjusts his backpack on his shoulder nervously.

"They're my favorite band... so.. actually, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out sometime? I could get your number and give you a call to set something up." He says hopefully. I smile down at my feet because I'm used to guys thinking they have a chance with me. I mean if this was a few years ago I'd be all for it in order to keep my straight, popular, cheerleader image. But I've grown out of that and accepted myself and my sexuality, there's no use in backtracking.

"I'd be down with hanging out but I have to warn you that if you're looking for anything more than friendship you're barking up the wrong tree. I'm not exactly interested in the sausage and meatballs you've got between your legs if you get what I'm trying to say here." I explain with a smirk. He tilts his head in confusion and then his eyes flick back to mine with a knowing look.

"That's cool. I get it, we could totally chill and be friends. I mean there's not much I can do if you're looking for a V where I have a P." he jokes and my anxiety level shoots back down to normal. That was easier than I thought it would be and surprisingly refreshing.

"Here's my number. Call or text me sometime and we can get together. I know we're both new on campus and I could sure use some company." He says before writing down his phone number on a piece of paper.

"Calvin." I read from the scrap of paper and he smiles at me.

"I'm Santana." I say and he nods.

"I know. I heard the teacher say it. I couldn't help but pay attention when the most beautiful girl in the room walks up to the front... not trying to be a creep or anything... just sayin'." He explains with a quirky smile and I laugh at his honesty. He kind of reminds me of a mature blonde version of Puckerman which makes me think we might get along pretty well.

"Well, I'll see you around Calvin. Thanks for the compliments." I say before parting ways down another hallway and walking towards the parking lot.

I only have that one class on Fridays and then I have a few hours before cheer practice starts. I get back to my dorm and flop onto my bed almost instantly. I turn on my computer and sign onto skype. Quinn is logged on and I click her name to send a call. Her voice echoes out of my speakers a few seconds before her face pops up on my screen. She's smiling at me and I'm smirking back at her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She says. I roll my eyes because it hasn't been that long since we last talked.

"I have a few hours break between class and practice... I was bored and you were online... feel special Fabray." I say. She laughs and throws her head back allowing her whole body to laugh along.

"I'm more excited than Noah at a sorority car wash." She jokes. I laugh at this and roll onto my back taking my laptop and setting it on my stomach.

"You look cute." She says and she's walking through her room before she sits down at her desk and sets the laptop down.

"Thanks. Had to perform in class today. The teacher said I gots mad skillz but we already knew that. I had to show 'em how we do it New Directions style." I joked.

"What song did you sing?" She asks curiously.

"Careful by Paramore... it's a bit out of my element singing wise but I totally nailed it. The assignment was to choose an alternative rock song that has something to do with pursuing your dreams... it's practically perfect for me." I explain. She nods along while I speak and then I hear the song start playing on her end.

"Oh! I love this song. It really is perfect for you." She explains before stopping the music.

"Speaking of perfect for you... when are you and Brittany going to get back together?" She asks with a shy smile across her lips.

"Q. Do you have to bring this up every time? Don't you think it's hard enough without being reminded by every one around us that we should be together. I mean it's not like we broke up because we don't want to be together. If we could be... we would be. Timing just hasn't been our friend in life." I tell her with an annoyed tone. She shrugs and waves her hands at the camera.

"Okay, don't let snix out I was just asking."

"You're lucky I'm not opening her cage right now because she'd tear you a new asshole. I'm still stuck on the high from performing for the first time since glee club... I forgot how much I loved it." I admit. She smiles that dopey 'I'm proud of you' smile and I roll my eyes at her.

We go on for another half hour catching up with one another on school life and what our plans for the holidays were. We finally hang up when Brittany is calling her. Deep down a sting of jealousy hits my stomach because I wish it were me Brittany was calling. I wonder what she's calling for and if they'll talk about me. It's not my business really because Brittany needs someone other than me to talk to about our situation. About fifteen minutes after we hang up, I'm laying in my bed and I hear a knock at my door. My heart jumps at the sound and I realize I should get up to answer the door.

"Who is it?" I say when I reach the door.

"It's Olivia." I hear from the other side. Olivia is on the cheer squad with me and she's the one who talked me into hitting up that party last night. We're kind of friends I guess but I think she likes me more than I like her. I guess I'm just not used to being friends with anyone except Brittany, Quinn and sometimes the glee losers. As much as I always hated to admit it back then, they really were a great group of friends sometimes.

I open the door and she smiles before walking inside towards my bed. She follows me over and sits down next to me on the bed.

"So what's up?" I ask curiously.

"I was bored and wanted to see if you were hungry... we could go get lunch before practice." She suggests. I feel my stomach growl at the mention of food so I agree to her invite and we head down to the cafe across the street from our dorms.

After we order food from the waitress, we're sitting across from one another looking around the room awkwardly. I've never really hung out with her alone before and I honestly don't know what she's like outside from cheering together. All I keep thinking is that she's not Brittany and I wish Brittany were here having lunch with me. The only thing that's remotely close to resembling Brittany when it comes to Olivia is that she has blue eyes. They aren't as bright or captivating as Brittany's but they are very pretty. She smiling at me now and I realize I've been staring and analyzing her without noticing. Her dark red hair falls freely with waves flowing down to where her ribs meet her stomach and she has hundreds of freckles spotted across her nose and cheeks.

"So... are you excited for tomorrows game?" She asks and I shrug.

"I guess." I reply even though I'm not excited at all. After winning three national cheer leading championships in high school, I was kind of over the whole cheerleading thing. The only reason I came here is because Brittany went through all that trouble to get me a scholarship and I wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"Well at least after tomorrow we have a few days off from practice." She replies. I nod and look around the room at all the other tables eating their food.

"I'm used to nonstop practices from when I was in Cheerios. Our coach was a raging bitch that had no grip on reality whatsoever. Her life purpose was to win at anything and everything while making everyone elses lives miserable." I explained and she laughed softly. Her eyes flicked down to my lips and back up to my own in a brief instant. I noticed and it made my stomach do a flip because I couldn't believe what I'd just realized. I remember the few times I'd seen her staring at me during practice or trying to talk to me in the locker room. I remember the passing smiles and curious looks in my direction. I couldn't believe my gaydar hadn't went off until this very moment.

Suddenly, I feel wildly uncomfortable and I don't want to be here anymore. This feels oddly too close to being a date all of a sudden and that's not at all what I was hoping for. I shuffle to my feet and turn towards the door.

"What's wrong?" She asks and I turn back to her before nodding towards the door.

"I've gotta gay... go I've gotta go." I stutter before smacking my forehead and walking towards the door. I don't turn back before walking outside because I don't want to see the disappointed look on her face. How could I get myself into this situation without even knowing? I used to be so good at telling if someone was into me or not, what changed?

* * *

**Thanks for the few reviews that I've gotten. You guys are the best. As for all you other people that read and hit that favorite/follow button without so much as a word... thanks for reading :]**

**Honestly, I'm having too much fun writing this to care about reviews anymore even though it's always awesome to hear your opinions/suggestions/points of view... **

**Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Santana.**

I made it back to my dorm room pretty quickly and slumped onto my bed. I feel like a spaz. I just ran away because my gaydar went off out of nowhere and she probably thinks I'm a crazy person. Maybe, I am. Whatever, I just know she wasn't Brittany and I had to leave. I could have handled it better, but it's too late now. I pull out my phone and hope for an answer from the only voice I need to hear. It rings and rings until her voicemail pops up.

"Is it on? Oh, hi it's Brittany S. Pierce.. I don't really listen to my voicemails because I can never figure out how to or remember my password... Santana helped me figure out how to do this recording.. just text me if you have special news..or I'll call you ba-" Beep. I hang up because I never leave voicemails and I know she doesn't check them because she hates pointless voicemails. When I showed her how to make the recording I showed her how to get to her voicemails and she just goes in and deletes them right away. The thing about Brittany is, she says these quirky things to distract people from finding out what she really thinks or feels. I mean that's not the only time she does it, sometimes she just says silly stuff to distract from the tension in the room or just because she's Brittany. Anyways, it's always worked for her and people just kinda look at her with a smile and nod their heads sometimes. I usually know what she's really trying to say.

I think about texting her but end up staring at the blank page for five minutes before dropping my phone onto my bed. She'll call me when she sees the missed call. I pretty much just lounge around until I have to get ready for practice. I show up to practice and manage to avoid Olivia for the whole time. She finds me at the end and practically corners me in the locker room.

"What's up Santana? What happened earlier?" She asks. I look down at my feet and then back to her.

"I got a text from my parents saying they'd found my stash of alcohol and weed from high school in my bedroom. They were blowing up my phone and I had to have it out with them." I lie. She tilts her head and a smile displays across her lips.

"I don't even live there right now, what are they gonna do ground me? I've never been grounded in my life." I explain. She laughs and then the tension seems to fade away on her end. I'm still feeling tense around her and I don't even know if she's gay. Santana Lopez does not let someone make her feel tense just because they want on this rockin' bod. I take a deep breath and try to regain my usual confidence.

"So what're you up to now that we got out early?" Olivia asks with an innocent smirk.

"I'm meeting up with a friend in a bit. What about you?" I ask trying to fake interest. I didn't want her to invite me to hang out so I wanted to make it seem like I was busy and it wasn't an open invitation.'

"I'm going out with some friends to this bar that doesn't ID." She says as we walk towards the locker room doors.

"Sounds fun! Well I'll see you around." I say as we go our separate ways in the parking lot. She looks disappointed that I cut the conversation short but I didn't want to stick around for an invitation.

I get to my car and check my phone. There's a missed call from Brittany. I smile at her picture when I press the send button to call her back. I listen to the sound of it ringing and forget to breathe until it goes to her voicemail once again. I listen to the recording but hang up after as usual.

_SANTANA: Phone tag! You're it, B. _

I send out a quick message before heading back to my dorm room. When I make it back I hop in the shower to clean off the sweat from practice. When I get out and glance at the clock, as I stand in the middle of my room with my little mermaid towel that Brittany got me for Christmas two years ago, it's only eight thirty. I scoff at the lameness that my life has become. It's Friday night and my only option is to watch netflix, study, or sleep. I really want to go out and get my mind off of how fucked up everything is right now. I look over at my desk and see the piece of paper with Calvin's number on it. My phone is sitting right next to it as if begging me to call him. I laugh at myself and think what's the worst that could happen?

I dial the numbers and put the phone up to my ear. It rings a few times before he answers.

"'Lo" He says into the phone casually. He's too lazy to even use the first half of the word, I guess.

"Hey Calvin. It's Santana..." I say. I'm not sure if I need to add something to my statement but my words drift off.

"Oh hey, what's up?" He says with more excitement behind his voice.

"Not much. I got out of cheer practice early and I'm not trying to be super lame and hang out in my dorm on a Friday night. You free?" I say. It's easier than I thought it would be to reach out and ask to hang out. I'm not usually one to ask for someones company unless that someone is Brittany. I guess Quinn a few times but usually only when Brittany was out of reach somehow.

"Yeah. I've just been smoking and playing video games. Want to meet up somewhere? There's this awesome bar that is twenty one and up but I buy from the doorman so he'll let us in without." He explains. I smile at the idea of going to a bar and getting served underage. It was just the kind of excitement I needed to distract me from reality. It didn't take long for me to agree with meeting up at this bar called Necto. I guess it was more of a club from what Calvin was telling me. We agreed to meet at ten in front of the club and he texted me the address when we hung up. I felt excitement flowing through me for the first time in Louisville. I decided to go with curly hair and a low cut teal dress. The straps were thin and the hem stopped just below mid thigh and hugged every curve of my body perfectly. When I finish getting ready, I look in the mirror and blow a kiss at the hotness I'm met with.

I make it to the club a little after ten, which is only a five minute walk from my dorms. Calvin is standing out front smoking a black & mild. He's wearing an emerald green v neck that hugs his body and loose fitting dark blue jeans with a backwards grey hat tilted to the side a little. He looks good and I'm not surprised when I see the three girls that walk bay the on the sidewalk check him out. I laugh as I walk up and he's smiling at them while they walk further away.

"Hey." I say and he smiles in my direction. His eyes go big and he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Lookin' good Santana. You're gonna have to beat 'em off with a stick." He jokes and I laugh.

"I might have to snix some motherfuckers if they try and get up on this." I say. I almost forget he has no idea what I'm talking about until his eyes turn confused and he just smiles and nods.

"Anyways, let's go in." I say pointing towards the small line of people. He walks towards the door and passes the line with me in his shadow. He walks up to the doorman and they do some sort of handshake before the guy lets us both pass. He gives us both wristbands before we walk up the stairs towards the booming music. I follow him silently up the stairs and he guides me through the doorway where there is a massive dance floor. On the opposite side of the dance floor there is a stage with stripper poles and it looks like it's just open to the public. There are tons of people dancing on the poles and across the stage while the dancefloor is pretty much full. I turn to my left and see Calvin smiling at me before he tugs on my arm and guides me through a doorway to the left where there is a bar with a wall dividing it from the dance room.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender says smiling at Calvin. I can tell he's gay because he has that high pitched nasally Kurt voice going on and he stands like a fairy perched on a flower.

"Two purple rain long islands." He says and hands over a twenty. The bartender smiles and turns around to mix the drinks.

"I got this round, you ever had a purple rain before?" He asks curiously.

"No. Is it good?" I ask. He smiles and nods his head furiously up and down.

"Okay, slow down there jack in the box we don't want your head to fly off because I'm definitely not going to get on my hands and knees in this club to find it for you." I joke and he laughs. It's casual and I feel comfortable around him. I don't usually open up and have fun with people this easily but there's just something about him that I like.

"Two purple rains is thirteen dollars. seven's your change." The bartender says after setting the purple drinks in fishbowls onto the counter. He hands the change over and Calvin gives it right back. We both turn so our backs are leaning against the bar and he holds his fishbowl out towards me. I clink my bowl against his but it doesn't make much noise since they're plastic.

"This is amazing." I say after taking a few sips. He nods and smiles with his straw still between his lips. He practically halfway done with his before five minutes passes by.

"So, are you dating any special ladies or am I on duty as wingman tonight?" He asks curiously after he finally finishes his slurping.

"Uh... no wingman duty. I mean, I'm on a break with my girlfriend but I'm not looking for anyone else right now." I explain. He nods before taking another sip of his drink and turning towards me more.

"The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." He says with a nudge and a wide smile. I shake my head and take another drink of my purple rain.

"No. I'm not trying to get over her. It's complicated. I don't wanna talk about it. Drop it." I say and the words come out with a harsh tone that I hope gives him the message.

"Okay... well I kinda came here for you. I figured it'd be more fun." He explains and I'm confused now. He looks around and point to a couple of guys making out at the corner of the room. He points to a few more couples kissing and a few people flirting at the bar. They're all gay couples or lesbians. The wheels in my head turn fast and the realization sends my heart into a rapid rhythm of anxiety.

"Is this a gay bar?" I ask with more authority than needed.

"It's gay night. Every friday the club turns into Gay night and it's the most popular place to meet other gay or lesbian people. My sister is a lesbian and she told me about it. She meets so many chics in this club." He explains. Istop listening even though his lips are still moving. All I can hear is the thumping of the bass vibrating my entire body. I've never been around this many gay people in my life. I've never been to a gay club before and the thought made me extremely nervous.

"Hi. I'm Kelly... D'wanna dance?" I'm ripped from my thought process by a brunette that's standing in front of me and staring up and down my body with hungry eyes.

"I have a girlfriend." I say before I turn to Calvin and glare at him.

"You do not!" He says after the brunette walks away.

"Sortof. I mean I don't know. I told her we could see other people and be on an unofficial break up because of the distance." I explain. He rolls his eyes and sets his empty drink on the bar.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." He says. I slap his arm and glare at him with a smirk.

"I know it's dumb you asshole. I regret it but I'm trying to set her free. It's a long fucking story. Quit trying to bring it up." I snap.

"I didn't even bring it-"

"Just shut your perfectly chiseled jaws." I interrupt him. He smiles and orders another round of drinks for us both.

"Trying to get me drunk?" I ask because I'm already feeling a small buzz from the huge long island I just finished.

"That's the point, isn't it?" He jokes as he takes a long sip from his new purple rain.

After being hit on and Calvin trying to talk to me about Brittany, my nerves are on edge. I slammed my second fish bowl and moved onto just tequila and pineapple juice. After taking a few shots with Calvin and an unknown amount of tequila, I sort of blacked out. The next thing I know I'm out on the dance floor. I'm sandwiched between a blonde who's grinding against my front and a redhead dancing against my back. The blonde has Calvin dancing behind her with a brunette girl dancing against his back. I'm liquid from all the alcohol and my body moves to the beat as if I'm made of the music itself, at least that's what it feels like. I'm sure witnesses would disagree and I probably look sloppy as hell.

I feel the warmth of breath on my neck and then seconds later it's replaced by wet lips kissing the soft skin of my shoulder. It sends shivers down my body and tickles so I move into the touch. I feel a soft tongue twirl in a circle around my shoulder and I let out a gasp. I hadn't had sex in a week and my lady parts weren't happy about it. I remember the time with Brittany and it snaps me into reality that those lips against my skin are not hers. I jump out of the rhythm in the dance floor and quickly walk towards the bathrooms. Knowing which direction to walk was a miracle because I didn't remember using them since I'd been here but there was a big gap in time that I didn't remember.

I got to a stall and quickly leaned over the toilet. It was seconds before I feel the hot acid burn my throat before it flies into the toilet. The gagging noises that come from my throat make me feel more sick. I puke one more time before my stomach settles and I flush the toilet. I take a deep breath, wash my hands, and fix my make up before I leave the bathroom. Calvin's waiting for me outside the bathroom.

"You alright?" He asks and I nod before walking towards the bar. He follows and orders us another round of shots. It's almost like deja vu when we do round after round while I sip on my mixed drink. At some point everything fades to black and I'm lost in that numb feeling.

My head is throbbing, no it's pounding. The sun is shining directly onto my face and I feel like I'm going to die. I keep my eyes closed tight for a minute as I try to remember how I made it home from the bar. I can't remember anything after puking in the bathroom at Necto. When I finally open my eyes and look around the room my heart starts racing. I see the unfamiliar poster of two girls making out wearing absolutely nothing. There is also a Detroit Red Wings poster hanging on the opposite wall. The room is painted a pale grey. I look down at the black blankets that are covering me and feel the fabric slide against the bare skin of my stomach. My heart skips a beat when I realize I'm naked. I look to my left and see that no one is lying next to me.

I can't believe I'm waking up in a strange bed of some butch lesbians house naked. I know it's not cheating technically, but it feels so wrong. I don't even remember anything and I definitely wasn't trying to hook up with anyone before I blacked out last night. I feel my chest tighten and my throat go dry. The tears are stinging my eyes as I think about what may have went down here last night. I take a few breaths to calm myself down and look around the room for my clothes. Thankfully, they're lying in a pile next to the bed. I quickly put them on and brace myself for the walk of shame. I quietly open the door and look around to see if anyone is in the hallway. The coast is clear so I quietly make my way through the unfamiliar home. I find the living room and see a head of blonde hair that I recognize. I tip toe past the blanket covered body towards the front door. As I open the door it creaks and the person on the couch shifts under the blanket.

"Santana."

"Calvin?" I reply. He moves from under the blanket as I stand in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah... where you going?" He asks. My heart slows down a bit when I realize it was Calvin sleeping on the couch.

"I was headed home... but uh... what happened last night?" I ask before closing the door and walking towards the couch. I sit down next to him and he's smiling at me all wide and dopey like.

"Well... you got tanked and couldn't tell me which dorm buildings you lived in. We went to two separate buildings and you didn't have the right key for either of them. I was surprised you were still walking because I could barely understand a word you were saying. I mean granted I was practically holding you up the entire time. Since you were too drunk to find your place, I brought you back to my apartment to sleep it off. I took you into the bedroom and you immediately started ripping your clothes off before you hopped into the bed and cuddled up in my blankets. You asked me to sleep in there with you but I told you I'd just take the couch." He explains before taking a deep breath and chuckling softly.

"You started crying about unicorns and gay sharks or something. I don't know you weren't making any sense. But I went to get you water and you were passed out when I got back so I just set it on the nightstand and went to sleep on the couch." He adds. You roll your eyes in embarrassment because you don't remember a thing.

"I don't remember anything after I puked at the bar." I admit. His eyes widen and he throws his hands in the air.

"I didn't even know you puked at the bar." He says.

"Ha, yeah. I kept drinking after I know that much but then everything faded to black." I say. The anxiety and guilt of thinking I had a one night stand with some strange lesbian that I couldn't remember, had drifted away and I felt relaxed to have a new friend that had my back. Things could have went terribly wrong seeing as I know nothing about him and we just hung out for the first time. I'm just thankful they turned out okay.

"Wanna grab some grub?" Calvin asks and I shake my head no in response.

"I have to get home and get ready for todays game." I reply. He shrugs and smiles at me.

"Have fun!" He says as I walk towards the door.

As I'm walking home I pull my phone out and see that I have three missed calls and two text messages from none other than Brittany.

_2 New Messages._

_BRITTANY: Santana, answer your phone! _

_BRITTANY: I'm starting to get worried that hillbillies kidnapped you and sold you into white slavery. Please call me back._

I look into my messages and recent calls wondering why she's so worried. I had called her twice at four am and sent her a sloppy text at around the same time. I could barely understand what it said but I think it's suppose to say something like 'I love you and I need you. Don't ignore me." None of the words are spelled right and there are random letters popped in through out. I quickly hit her name on the recent calls and pressed send. It rings twice before her voice breaks though in a worried tone through the speaker.

"Santana!" She says.

"Hi Britt." I reply.

"Are you okay?" She asks. I smile at the thought of the cute face she always has when she's worried.

"I'm better now that you're on the phone. Nothing bad happened. I just got a little too intoxicated last night." I tell her. She lets out a deep sigh and I can practically feel the relief rushing through my body for her.

"You did sound pretty drunk in your voicemail... that's part of why I was worried, though." She explains.

"What? I left you a voicemail.. oh God." I say. She giggles into the phone and it tugs at my heart strings.

"It was cute.. I didn't get worried until I read the texts and then you weren't answering." She admits.

"What did it say? I'm sorry I worried you." I tell her.

"I'll never tell... it's okay. I'm just glad you're fine." She says.

"You better tell me." I say trying not to sound too desperate.

"Never." She says and my lips twitch into an involuntary smile.

* * *

**I really loved writing this chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry not much Brittana but I promise more soon. Can't wait to hear what you think.**

**FilltheVoid: I never said Olivia was a love interest for Santana! She's just a hot mess express right now though.**

**Guest: Glad you like it! Hope to keep you interested :]**

**Jiamana: That's why I had to write this because Glee ruined the storyline when it had so much potential... like most of their storylines.**

**20Kels: They've always been best friends, a break up could never ruin that bond.**

**Nash: thanks so much, hope you like where I'm going with it. I mean this is just my own headcanon going off right now to distract myself from the disaster of glee.**

**sac12389: I'm glad you liked the story and I try to stick mostly canon from the past storyline but I also like to tweak it to how I think things should be. I'm not trying to make Quinn be the stereotypical FF character in a brittana story but I seriously love the unholy trinity. I've watched all the episodes more than once so I'm fully aware of Quintanas canon frenemies status. I also remember towards the end of season three when they started getting closer and in my headcanon, they always cared about one another in their own weird ways. They've always had a different type of friendship and told each other how it is, straight up no bullshit kinda slap in the face shit. Santana grew up a lot in the last season and so did Quinn which in my opinion made them realize that they actually did want to be close and regain the unholy trinity for real. I feel like after people graduate they sort of put the past stupidity behind them and hold onto the things they think are important and I definitely think they're important to one another even after all the shit they put each other through. Also, about Mercedes... I completely agree there is a lack of Troubletones sass and I plan on bringing her in very soon because I love me some Sancedes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brittany.**

I like staring out the window when I'm not driving during car rides. I love to see all the different things we're passing by and watching the other people in their cars on the highway. Sugar is in the back seat next to me and the music is turned up so loud it's vibrating the seats. Mr. Motta insisted that we take the personal driver because we all know Sugar pays no attention to the road.

"So she just thinks that you're riding around Lima with me on some lame Saturday afternoon loser cruise? She's dumber than I thought. Sorry.. aspbergers. Anyways, she should know we're too hot to waste a Saturday not showing it off. I can't wait to see her face." Sugar says when she turns the music down and turns to me. I smile because I'm overwhelmed with excitement at the thought of it all. I spontaneously combusted a plan to visit Santana in Louisville when Sugar and I woke up this morning. Of course, Sugar was all like 'Ermagerd Roadtrip' and refused to let me drive or pay for any expenses. We found some tickets to the Louisville game online and bought them with her credit card. She didn't even really ask her Dad, it was more like just telling him we were off to another state and he just gave her a stern look before saying we weren't driving ourselves.

"Yeah... she didn't seem suspicious of anything. I mean it's not like I've done this before and just showed up to surprise her almost four hours away. I just miss her. I mean it's not just the sweet lady kisses or the mind-blowing lady sex... I miss my best friend too and even before we scissored for the first time... we were stuck like glue from day one. I'm allowed to surprise visit my best friend at college." I reply and she nods her head with a smile. We'd been driving for almost an hour when Santana called and every mile came with a new excitement.

"Guess what I found in this bag I conveniently packed for our road trip..." Sugar says as she pulls a large pink coach purse out from between her side and the door.

"Oh my God... did you catch the candy fairy?" I ask. She laughs and shakes her head no.

"What the hell is the candy fairy?" She asks. I smile and remember the beginning of the candy fairy. Santana would always put random pieces of candy into my purse when I wasn't looking. I know it was her because I caught her a few times but I never said anything about it. The first few times I found the candy she was sitting next to me and just smiled at me when I popped it into my mouth with a shrug after saying I didn't remember putting that there, must've been the candy fairy. As soon as I saw her face, I knew she had something to do with it but she just agreed with me and said something about candy fairies only giving treats to the sweetest people. She kept up the candy fairy tradition up until she left for Louisville, I sure do miss finding random laffy taffy and dots in my purse or other random places.

"They're little flying pixies that leave pieces of candy in random places... like your purse, your locker, car, bedroom, in your shoe... you've never found candy randomly?" I say as if she should know what I'm talking about. She tilts her head with a confused expression.

"Yeah, people just give me candy all the time because they want me to like them, because I'm so awesome." Sugar replies. I laugh and shrug because what can you say to that, she is pretty awesome.

"Well, what did you find in your purse?" I ask curiously.

"Oh you know, just this bottle. It's not even open yet, we'll be tanked by the time we get there." Sugar says after pulling out a bottle of greygoose vodka.

"It was just sitting on the bar in the den practically begging for me to take it. Daddy will just buy a new bottle without even wondering where this one went." She says with a smirk. I laugh at her because she's so sneaky and spoiled. I mean it's not bad to be spoiled, everyone should get the things they want.

"So I'm going to show up drunk to see Santana?" I ask because I'm not sure if it's a good idea or a great idea.

"YOLO." Sugar says before pulling out two pink flasks that already have something inside.

"Oh no you did not just say YOLO. Don't say that in front of Santana or she'll make fun of you so bad." I tell her. She just shrugs and laughs softly.

"I'll just make fun of her for being dumb enough to let you go... oh, sorry, aspbergers." She says and my heart thuds in my chest at the thought of our break up.

"Don't say anything about it in front of her. She's really upset about it and I'm sure she's beating herself up enough... what's in this flask?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"They're filled with lemonade. I figure we can take drinks from the bottle and chase it with the flask until it's low enough to fill with vodka so we can leave the bottle in the car and stash the flasks... I know... I'm like smarter than that crazy dude with the white hair." Sugar explains.

"Einstein?" I ask.

"Yeah! You're so smart." Sugar says with a smile. She opens the bottle and takes a long swig before chasing the liquor with the flask in her hand. She hands the bottle to me and I follow her actions. Sugar turns up the music and starts dancing in her seat while she takes another shot.

The ride goes by faster once the alcohol starts flowing. We sing and dance along with the radio as we take turns drinking from the bottle. When the car stops we're parked in some structure between two big trucks. We finished enough of the lemonade so that we can pour the rest of the liquor into our flasks. I already have a buzz from the shots we took on the way here and I feel giddy from the excitement of seeing Santana soon. My stomachs filled with butterflies and the alcohol has warmed my insides. We get out of the car when the driver opens the door for us.

"I'll walk you to the stadium so you don't get lost." He says when we stand in the road and look around the parking structure in confusion. Sugar smiles at this and I think it's a great idea because I'm not very good with directions.

"Thanks George. I knew there was a reason Daddy kept you around." Sugar jokes and he guides us down the ramp to the exit.

My idea was sort of unplanned and I still wasn't sure how I was going to actually see Santana during the game. I could easily find her afterwards by calling her or something but I wanted to show up and surprise her in person not over the phone. Where's the fun in that? I looked up and down the street when we reached the sidewalk and see the crowds of people in red. I'm glad I wore the shirt Santana brought home for me the first time she visited from school. It's cardinal red with the words Peace, Love, Cardinals in white writing. Sugar is wearing a plain white v neck with red long sleeves so she fits in too.

"The stadium is straight through those gates. I'll be waiting outside when the game is over. I have some business to tend to for your father." George says pointing to the tall gateway ahead.

"Smell ya later." Sugar says and pulls my arm towards the gates. We walk through the crowded gateway and hand over our tickets to the security guard. We're practically running because she's pulling my arm excitedly towards the huge doors to the stadium. When we walk inside it's almost overwhelming to see how huge the place is. I've been to a few stadiums but I always react the same way to the crazy, overwhelmingly fun atmosphere. Everyone is happy here and most people are also drunk, which usually means a good time. I'm not sure which way to go until a man walks up and points us towards our seats. They're on the home side so we walk to the left and make our way towards the center. I scan the field for the cheerleaders but it's so far down I can't really see them very well. They look like little ants down there.

We get to our seats and sit down. We're center field but ten rows up from the bottom. I see the cheerleaders walking out onto the field and the breath hitches in my throat when I see the long brown curls so familiar to me. They all line up on the side and turn towards the crowd with big smiles. I know she can't see me but it's like we're the only ones there, at least for me. All I see is her and the noises around me fade out. I'm mesmerized by how beautiful she looks. She was always great at pulling off a cheer uniform.

"Brittany!" Sugar yells and breaks me from my trance.

"Huh?" I say. She's smiling at me and she looks down to Santana before returning her gaze.

"We're too far away, she'll never see you up here." She says with a frown and I nod in agreement. I look down to the front row and it's filled with people. Sugar has that look on her face like she's trying to think of some brilliant idea which usually ends in her getting her way somehow.

"I'll be right back." She says. She's up before I can object and making her way towards the bottom row. I just watch her as she walks up to a younger couple that's sitting front and center. She keeps her back to the field while she talks to them. I try to read her lips but all I can make out is something about jelly donuts. That doesn't seem right. After a minute of talking she pulls out a stack of money and hands it to the couple as they stand and follow her up to our seats. She's smiling at me when she reaches our row and she winks at me.

"Let's go." She says with a smile and a nod towards the aisle. The couple takes our seats and I follow Sugar down to our new spot at the front. I can't believe she just paid them for the seats. She's such a good friend, I mean I'd think she was a good friend even if she wasn't rich but I'd do the same for her if I had money.

"You're the best Sugar." I breathe out as we take our seats. I look out to the field and see Santana who has her back to the crowd at the moment. She's so close to me but too far away for me to touch and it's torture almost.

"I know right. Santana is going to crap her spanks when she sees you." She says before I jump and wrap my arms around her in a tight hug. She laughs and hugs me back before pulling out her flask. She raises it up and I grab my own before clinking them together in a cheers.

"To unplanned adventures." I say.

"and being rich." She adds with a smirk and we both take a long drink. The alcohol is really starting to hit me and I feel all light and giggly. I just sit and stare at Santana. It's amazing to watch her like this. I never really get to see what she's like when I'm not around because we were always together. She looks bored and upset kind of. The lines on her face show that she's tired and not at all entertained even though she's faking a smile. Her eyes show that she's elsewhere in her head and worrying about something too much. I want to jump the fence and run to her but I've seen people get arrested for doing that.

After the game starts and the cheerleaders are doing routines on the sideline, Sugar and I are just sitting there chatting back and forth. We haven't paid attention to the game much but I've been watching Santana the whole time. I barely take my eyes away to look at Sugar while we talk. It happens during the second quarter and my heart jumps against my ribcage when our eyes meet. The smile that spreads across her lips is much more genuine then her stage smile. Her eyes gain that sparkle I always seem to find in them. She looks surprised but also extremely happy. I can't help but smile back at her and silently mouth 'Hi'. She smiles wider and mouths 'Hi' back with a wink. It sends a shocking buzz through my already drunk limbs and I'm filled with a newfound energy.

"You guys are so cute." Sugar says and I just nod in agreement because I'm at a loss for words as I watch Santana flip through the air during one of their routines. I've never really got to watch her during cheer routines because I'm either doing them with her or teaching someone a new move, since I'm the best dancer on the squad. It takes all of my self control to stay in my seat and not try to run out onto the field to wrap her up in a warm embrace.

The halftime show is incredible and I haven't been this proud of Santana since last seeing her perform in glee club. She's so talented in so many different ways, it's no wonder she doesn't know what to do with her life. She has so many options for success with how amazing she is at practically everything. Some things just come naturally but even the things that don't, she works harder to perfect. After the game ends she's walking towards the stands with her eyes locked on mine. My heart is thumping hard in my chest and my breath is staggered from my excited nerves.

"You're here." She says with a smile. I nod and smile back. We're talking over the little wall that divides the stands from the field. She's standing there smiling at me as if I'm the only person in the world like she always does and it makes my insides even more warm and fuzzy.

"Surprise!" I say with more drunken excitement than I intended. She laughs and lifts a leg over the wall and steps into the stands in one quick motion. She moves closer so that we're only inches from each other. Her face is so close to mine and she steals my breath away. My eyes flicker from hers down to her plump lips that I want to kiss so badly.

"Santana!" She lets out an irritated sigh before turning around to see a redheaded cheerleader staring back at her. I look down to the ground and back to the girl on the field.

"What?!" She snaps and the girl looks taken aback. I'm confused by the fact that she doesn't seem used to Santana's snark.

"A bunch of us are going to Alpha Zeta Kappa for a victory party. Wanna come? You can bring your friends if you like." She says with more desperation in her voice than I like to hear. She seems eager for Santana's company and I don't like that.

"I don't know. I might text you in a bit." She says before turning back to me with a smile returning to her lips. It doesn't take long for mine to mimic hers because I can't not smile back at her. I almost forgot Sugar was here until she budges her way past me to hug Santana. I'm jealous because I haven't even gotten to hug her because I was too frozen in my place staring at her like an idiot.

"Sugar, are you drunk?" Santana asks with a smirk. Sugar just giggles and leans against us both with her arms around each of us.

"You little lushes. I thought I smelled booze on your breath, B. Well Auntie Snix needs a drink to catch up to you two alcy's. What time did you start drinking this morning, seven am?" She jokes and moves a little closer so that the sides of our hands are touching. We're all just standing at the bottom of the stands while everyone files out around us.

"Let's go." Santana says before sliding her pinky into mine and linking us in our safe little bubble.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter is going to be lots of fun. ;] Sugar and Brittana in Louisville and we all know that means epicness. You like? Opinions/questions/suggestions? **

**Fillthevoid- Glad you liked it! I like to write Santana's point of view because she's always so conflicted about everything and you don't get to know what she's really thinking unless you're in her head. Who doesn't love drunken calls/texts or in person convo's? There will be plenty of all of those. **

**sac12389- I agree that 3rd parties make things more interesting and I thought about writing a one night stand but I honestly felt like it wouldn't make sense for Santana to hook up with someone else at this point in the story. I'm not saying she will or won't later but I know it didn't fit then because she's still so caught up in her confusing stance with Brittany. She's still super attached. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Brittany.**

We wait for Santana outside the stadium while she showers and gets changed in the locker room. There is still a huge crowd of people hanging around outside. They're scattered in groups chatting or walking down the sidewalk towards their cars. It only take Santana twenty minutes to meet back up with us. She's freshly showered and her hair is already halfway dry. She must have blow dried it some in the locker room. She's gorgeous as always. She's wearing black skinny jeans with grey ugg boots and dark grey low cut sweater underneath her jacket.

"Sorry you had to wait in the cold." She says when she walks up.

"It's not even cold!" Sugar says raising her arms in the air dramatically. It isn't freezing but it's only about forty five degrees or so. We just don't feel cold because of the vodka we slammed.

"You're drunk." Santana points out and Sugar just laughs hysterically. I look past Sugar towards the street and see George waiting there with the car as if on cue. I raise my arm and point so that Santana and Sugar both look.

"Georgey!" Sugar says before turning and walking towards the car. Santana just looks at me with a confused expression before we both follow.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Santana says when she sees Sugar get into the backseat. I just smile and usher her into the car before taking the window seat.

"It's George. Sugar's Dad made us take a driver so we wouldn't get lost." I tell her. She laughs and it's almost ridiculous how good it makes my insides feel.

"Yeah, you two would probably get lost... but I'm sure that's not the only reason Papa Motta made you bring him. He's probably some sort of muscle to watch over Sugar and make sure no shit goes down. You know her Dad's in the mafia." She says and looks between Sugar and me. Sugar is just laughing awkwardly because she's drunk. I've heard rumors but I don't ask questions because I heard the Mafia wasn't something to talk about.

"She's not even denying it because she's too drunk to tell lies." Santana jokes. I laugh and my hand moves to her arm almost magnetically.

"Where are we headed?" George turns back towards us and speaks. Sugar and I look to Santana with unsure expressions.

"Are you drunkards hungry?" She asks with a smirk. We both nod frantically because we haven't eaten since this morning before we left.

"I'm so hungry I think my stomach is eating my other organs." Sugar says with a chuckle. Santana just rolls her eyes and tells George an address. It doesn't take long to get to the restaurant. When the car stops out front we filter out of the backseat and George stays in his place.

"So does he just sit around waiting for you all day?" Santana asks Sugar.

"He's my bitch. He does whatever I tell him to do." Sugar says and laughs even harder than before. Santana just shakes her head as we walk into the tavern.

We get a booth and I sit down next to Santana while Sugar sits across from us. It isn't long after we sit down when Santana's hand rests on my lap. I smile at the tingly feeling it sends through my body. The waitress comes by and we order a pizza and some drinks.

"So do you girls want to hit up a party?" Santana asks with a curious expression. I shrug because I don't really care what we do as long as I'm with Santana. Sugar starts jumping in her seat and clapping her hands.

"Alright, Alright. Settle down speedy gonzalez... we can go to the party... although, I don't think you need much more to drink." Santana says.

"I can handle myself thank you very much. I'm a pro at drinking." Sugar says in an offended tone.

The food comes and we chat casually while we eat. After Sugar pays for the bill, we all head back to the car where George is still sitting. Santana gives him another address and we're on our way. It only takes about ten minutes to make it to the large pink house we park in front of. There are a bunch of people standing around outside in the yard and I could hear music blaring from inside the car.

"You ready?" Santana asks looking at me with those beautiful brown orbs that seem to look right through me. I smile at her and open the door before turning and getting out of the car. Santana and Sugar follow me out and we all stand there looking at the scene playing out in front of us. Most of the people are standing in circles talking while there is a beer pong game happening on the roof of porch. There were long windows linking the upstairs to the roof that people were crouching through. There were only about ten people standing up there but it looked sturdy enough to hold a lot. We walked towards the house with me in the middle of Santana and Sugar.

As we passed by a few people in the yard I felt Santana's fingers trace the inside of my palm. I wondered if it was intentional or an accident. My heart fluttered even more when she taps the inside of my palm a couple times. I slide my fingers down her wrist and fill the spaces between her own. She looks towards me and smiles softly but you can see how relieved she is by the look in her eyes.

When we make it into the house Santana leads the way to a wooden bar in the far corner of the large living room. The couches in the room are all pushed up against the walls leaving an open space for people to stand or dance. There are people standing around the bar waiting to be served drinks and beer. Santana walks towards the bar with our hands linked while Sugar holds onto the sleeve of my cardigan behind me.

"Hey Tom Cruise, how bout three drinks for the hottest bitches here?" Santana says with a smirk. The bartender was tall and blonde with green eyes and he turned to Santana with a wide grin. It seemed like they knew each other. She moved in between a few girls standing around the bar and lightly tugged my hand to follow. I pulled Sugar with me and we all lined the bar as his eyes scanned our group.

"What'll it be Santana?" He asks. She quirks an eyebrow at him and turns her gaze to Sugar and I.

"What are you lovely ladies drinking?" She asks with a warm smile. Sugar asks for a vodka lemonade while I say surprise me with something and Santana says the same.

"Calvin, this is Brittany and that's our friend Sugar. This is Calvin." Santana introduces us when he hands over our drinks. Santana shoots him a knowing look and his eyes flicker with something I can't quite figure out. It seems like she's having some sort of threatening conversation with her eyes. He just smiles towards us and pretends the situation didn't happen.

"Hi Brittany, it's nice to meet you." He says shaking my hand. I smile and nod because I can't quite figure out what he knows about me or Santana or both of us. He turns to Sugar and his eyes go slightly wider and I can see him look down her body until his eyes meet the bar where her bottom half is hidden behind.

"Very nice to meet you Sugar." He says shaking her hand and sending extremely seductive glances her way. I chuckle lightly because it's relieving to think he's not into Santana with the way he's looking at Sugar. I guess it wouldn't exactly matter if he was into Santana because she doesn't go for undercover brother and his two amigos, she just really loves kitties, if you know what I mean.

"So how'd you land this gig?" Santana asks cutting through the sexual tension between my other best friend and her, uh friend I guess, I don't really know how well they know each other.

"My sister is in the Sorority and she convinced them I was some famous bartender from New York. I mean I grew up at a bar so I guess it's my calling." He explains.

"Well you just have all sorts of connections don't you Hunter Parrish. No wonder you can outdrink a bar before you're even legally allowed in." She jokes. He laughs and shrugs.

"Who's Hunter Parrish?" He asks.

"He's this totally hot actor that plays in the show weeds. You totally look like him, except your eyes are like this super amazing green that reminds me of money." Sugar says and she looks like she's about to faint from her excitement at the realization. He smiles and moves towards Sugar who's sipping her drink and staring him down. I turn away and look to Santana as she shakes her head and smirks at the two behind me.

"So, you come here often?" She asks with a cute nervous look in her eyes and I can't help but smile and shake my head. She inches closer to me with both hands holding her drink in between us. She's hugging her drink against her chest and staring into my eyes like she can't fight the magnets between us any longer. I feel it too and set my drink down on the bar. My hands are shaking because I'm nervous. I'm not sure why I'm nervous, but it's amazing that she can still make me feel like such a giddy schoolgirl with just a look. She takes a drink before she sets down the glass next to my own. It's only a few seconds before my hands find their way around her waist and pull her into me by the small of her back.

Santana lets out a deep gasp and her breath hits my cheek sending a tingly feeling down my body. Our faces linger centimeters away from one another and her breath tickles my lips. Her eyes are fluttering shut and I follow her lead before dipping my head slightly to capture her lips in mine. We're frozen there for a second with her my top lip between both her own. It doesn't take long before we both move into the kiss and her tongue slides across my lips. After a few minutes we pull away and both let out deep breaths. It was almost as if the whole party disappeared and we were the only ones in the room. We're standing there with our bodies pressed against one another and our faces barely inches apart when our little protective bubble is bursted by someone calling Santana's name.

"You made it! Girl! Who are your friends?"

It's the red headed cheerleader but she isn't wearing her cheer uniform anymore. She's wearing something that reminds me of what Santana and I used to wear to high school parties when we were seducing football players in order to hide our secret confusing sexual relationship from the world. She has a super short skin tight black dress that hugged every crevice and pushed her boobs up and out. I don't usually feel this way about people I first meet but I just can't stand her. The way she looks at Santana, the smirk she gives me when we pull apart, the way her smile lingers on Santana; it all rubs me the wrong way.

"Olivia. This is Brittany and this is our friend Sugar." I noticed once more how she groups me in with her by saying our friend instead of saying these are my friends Brittany and Sugar. She doesn't directly give me a label because we don't have the one we both want. It makes my stomach do a happy front flip and stirred the butterflies fluttering.

"Hi." I say simply and raise my eyebrow but force a smile her way. I realize my arm is still around Santana's waist and she hasn't pulled away. It makes me smile wider and more confident.

"Thanks for coming! Santana's been super lame lately and not coming out with anyone. She's only came out for the first time in months just recently. It's nice to meet you both." She says moving closer.

"Oh stop. Some of us are taking a full load on top of cheer. I've had more homework this semester than you've had your entire three years here." Santana snaps.

"Ouch. I can't help it I don't overload myself because I know a girl needs some fun to stay sane." She says and smirks at Santana. I feel the glare that's been plastered across my face since she said something about Santana being lame. She obviously doesn't know about what Santana's been going through lately so they must not be that close. I mean I can't imagine Santana being that close to anyone yet, since she's so closed off towards new people.

"Don't worry about me Olivia. I have my fair share of fun." She says with a smile towards me and it melts the ice from my cold stare when I look over at her.

"So, I see my brother is laying the mack on your friend." She changes the subject and points over to Calvin and Sugar. We both look over at them and he's leaning super close to her and they're talking super low and smiling.

"He's your brother?" Santana asks with a curious but almost disappointed look on her face. It seems like Santana isn't really liking the new information and it makes me wonder if she even likes the girl.

"Yeah, do you know each other?" She asks. I feel like I'm just furniture standing here watching a TV show about sexual predators in their pursuit of fresh meat.

"We met officially yesterday, but we've been in the same class all semester." Santana replies and it answers some of my own curiosity about her life and friends out here.

"Olivia!" I'm relieved when a girl runs up from behind and wraps her arms around her waist. Olivia smiles and turns around to face the brunette behind her.

"Jessica is looking for you." The brunette says and Olivia turns back to Santana and me. Sugar and Calvin are still caught up in conversation.

"I'll see you girls later." Olivia says with one last hungry look towards Santana before she turns and walks away.

"That was interesting." Santana says with a sarcastic tone and she seems uncomfortable all of a sudden. I just nod silently and take another sip of my drink. Santana takes a long slurp from her straw and stares down at the bar.

"This is really good. It tastes like a rainbow." I say to change the subject. She smiles at me and nods towards Calvin.

"The man knows his liquors. It's a purple rain I think. We had them last night." I smile because I'm actually relieved to hear that she went out with him last night and not his overly flirtatious sister. I'm glad she's socializing because I really just want her to be happy. I don't want her to be super lonely because she's away from everyone she knows.

"Well I'm glad I told him to surprise me. This is like my new favorite drink." I admit. She laughs and finishes off her drink. Calvin is across the bar making drinks for a few people and Sugar is just staring at him as he spins the bottles.

"They really kick your ass. One minute you're sober and the next you're throwing up in the bathroom of some club." She admits and my eyebrows furrow. Santana has always been someone to throw up alone and then be fine afterwards. Sometimes she would disappear at parties and then she'd come back and start drinking even more. I've had to cut her off lots of times. I imagine she probably had that kind of night last night, the one where she continues to drink after puking and get's to that weepy drunk state. I remember the voicemail she left and it pretty much confirms my theory.

"I'm guessing that's what happened last night. You must have kept going and ended up crying as usual. He didn't know about the cut off point I'm sure." I tell her with a nudge and a smirk. She nods her head with a somewhat embarrassed expression.

"So what exactly did I say in that voicemail?" Santana asks. I smile and shrug my shoulder. Calvin sets down another round of drinks in front of us and Sugar is now drinking a purple rain.

"Okay, I know I'm interrupting a super cute lesbian moment but hottie's busy bartending and I'm not one to play third wheel." Sugar says as she peeks her head around my shoulder.

"Sorry Sug. Want to check out the rest of the party?" I say with a smile to both girls. I'm thankful Sugar changes the subject but Santana is still pouting at me.

"Yeah, we'll always need another drink soon and I can come back to get my flirt on. Who knows what other college hotties I might run into." She says before moving away from the bar. Before we have time to react, Santana and I are being pulled away from the bar towards the other side of the room.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this one too. The next chapter will be in Santana's point of view and basically part two of the party and Britt's visit. Sorry about the redhead cheerleader, but she's gonna be around a lot. Questions/Suggestions/Requests/Thoughts welcomed.**

**love y'all. Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!**

**follow me on tumblr if you want [lalalizardxo].[tumblr].com**


	11. Chapter 11

**Santana.**

I lost count of how many drinks and shots I'd had. Brittany, Sugar, and I are dancing in the sea of moving bodies. The music is fast and my body is literally buzzing from the alcohol. Brittany is dancing behind me and the feeling of her body grinding against me is setting my skin on fire. Sugar is dancing with some tall Asian guy with awesome moves. I can feel Brittany's breath on my neck and it's tickling me in all the right ways. My arm snakes up around the back of her neck and slides through her blonde locks. I scratch lightly at the bottom of her scalp and it's seconds later when I feel her lips connect with the skin behind my ear.

My knees become weak and my dancing slows for just a second before I regain control and move back into Brittany. It's nice, dancing with her like this and I like the way we fit together perfectly. After being on the dance floor for awhile I'm starting to get really hot and bothered from grinding into the sexiest girl I've ever met who happens to be the love of my life. I turn around and press my forehead against hers and stare into her eyes. She's smiling at me and I can't help but smile back. I think she sees the need in my eyes because she dips down and places a hard kiss to my lips and takes my breath away.

We stay like that dancing and kissing for awhile but it never seems like enough time when our lips part. When we pull away we're panting and our eyes flutter open to each others gaze. The next thing I know I'm being tugged through the crowd by Brittany. She has a tight grip on my wrist and we bounce between people as we make our way towards the hallway. We make it into the bathroom and Brittany slams the door shut. She clicks the lock and turns toward me with those dark blue eyes that tell me she's about to jump my bones any second.

It's seconds before our lips crash into a desperate kiss. It's filled with drunken need and it sends my heart into overdrive. My heads spinning from a mixture of the alcohol and the high I get from when her lips are against mine. Her tongue slides across my bottom lip before she sucks it into her mouth and it takes my breath away. Her hands snake around my back and she scratches down to my ass before she picks me up and sets me on the counter space between the two sinks. She slides her hands up and under my shirt. They slide across my abs and she scratches lightly before coming to a stop on my bra. She squeezes lightly before biting my bottom lip.

"Fuck...More." I breathe out when her lips trail down my chin to the space between my neck and shoulder. One of my hands slides up her arm and shoulder to the back of her neck while the other rests on the dimples of her lower back and pulls her harder against me. Her hand follows my instructions and scratches down my skin to find the button on my jeans. She quickly undoes them and pulls them down while kissing a trail down my body as she pulls my jeans and thong down and drops them on the floor. Her lips slowly make their path down my skin and leave a trail of goosebumps behind. She reaches my hips and pays extra attention to each bone by sucking the sensitive skin into her mouth and biting softly.

My body is literally shaking from how hard I'm panting because her lips feel so good. I can't explain the way alcohol intensifies every touch and sends electric shocks through every part of me even more than the usual Brittany magic. Her kisses made it down to my inner thighs and she places a lingering kiss on each of them. She pulls away and I can feel her hot breath against my core. The feeling twists my stomach into a ball of tension. My hips buck up into her lips at their own accord and the feeling that explodes through my body when her lips meet my center is incredible. A moan floods through my lips and I grind against her mouth when she sucks my clit between her lips. I feel her tongue flick up and down which makes my legs tighten around her neck accidentally. She moves her tongue faster and I feel like I'm about to lose control.

"Oh fuck Brittany. Ayos Mios! You're so fucking good at that." I practically scream out when she swirls her tongue and sucks my clit back into her mouth.

I moan in surprise when she thrusts her middle finger into my entrance and hits that perfect spot as always. She's curling her fingers furiously inside me and I'm grinding against her mouth. My right hand grips the sink next to me while my left is tangled in Brittany's hair. I feel my legs shaking and that ball of tension twisting tighter and tighter and I know I'm about to burst.

"Fuck, don't stop." I moan out and flatten my feet on her back so I can grind harder into her mouth. With just a few more flicks of her tongue and curls of her finger I come completely undone. The orgasm hits me like an explosion of good vibrations through my entire body. My whole body tenses up and my walls clench around her fingers.

"Yes! Brittanyy!" I whine out as waves and waves of amazing feelings release and my body completely loosens so that I'm limp against the mirror and my legs dangle idly over her shoulders. My breathing is staggered and Brittany's resting her head against the inside of my thigh while she kisses the skin there. It sends tingly feelings through me and tickles.

There's a loud knock at the door and I'm pulled from my post orgasm haze by Sugar yelling on the other side.

"I have to pee and I know it's you in there. I heard Santana screaming Brittany's name when I walked up. She must be pretty good at licking the pink taco by the sounds of it." Sugar says. I cringe at her gross term for my vagina and Brittany moves from between my legs. I'm instantly missing her warmth. She hands me my clothes with a wide smile. Her lips are still wet from me and it turns me on to see my wetness all over her mouth.

"Who invited the twat swatter to this party? By the way, you should wipe your face, babe... I mean.. Britt" I say and my drunken slip feels awkward because I'm not sure if I can call her that if we aren't together. She just smiles wider and licks around her lips before wiping her face with the side of her hand. I put my clothes back on and stumble against the counter because my legs feel wobbly and I'm still pretty drunk.

"Come the fuck on!" Sugar yells on the other side again.

"Hold your fuckin horses bitch!" I yell through the door and Brittany pouts at me. I tilt my head and shrug my shoulders towards the door. She just raises her eyebrows and I'm defeated by how cute she looks.

"Sorry." I whisper. She opens the door after I finish getting dressed and Sugar rushes in. She's already undoing her pants before we even leave the bathroom.

"Meet us at the bar when you're done." Brittany tells her and grabs my hand. She laces her fingers with mine and it feels like home. We walk through the crowd to the bar and Calvin smiles at us while he mixes a couple of drinks for some girls at the other end of the bar. It's crowded and we're pressed against one another when we stand in between two groups of girls leaning against the bar. Brittany and I are just staring at one another drunkenly when Calvin walks up and starts pouring us another drink. I'm not even sure what he gives me because he's been switching it up.

"You girls look extremely drunk." He says with a smile and slides the drinks towards us. We both just start laughing and looking back and forth between each other and Calvin.

"Yup. Drunk as fuck." He says with a grin and Sugar walks up between us. She's definitely drunk if she thinks she's gonna come up in between us like that. My drunk state sent a possessive streak through me and I also just really needed to be close to Brittany. Being so far away for so long makes me cherish the time we can be close.

"Hey hunk. Make me something sweet." She says with a wink and I can't help the laughter that bursts through my drunken lips. It takes seconds for Brittany to start laughing along with me and I can't remember the last time I've been this happy drunk. I slide around Sugar and casually slip my way in between her and Brittany. She barely notices because Calvin is saying something to her. I can't really focus on anything other than the fact that Brittany's blue eyes are so sparkly and bright. Everything around us fades out again and it's just our hearts beating and our stares piercing through one another. I didn't even hear Sugar talking to me until she nudges me in the side with her elbow.

"Santana! Brittany! Hellooo... earth to the lesbiana lover birds. Let's playa a drinking game." She slurs out and we both turn our stares in her direction.

"Like wah?" Brittany mumbles and I can barely hear her.

"Never have I ever." She says with a wide smile.

"With just us? I mean Britts and I's know too much abouts eachothers." I'm not sure why it sounds like I had a lisp or something but I'll blame the alcohol.

"Okay, Calvin can play and..." She turns to the two girls standing next to her.

"Hey you girls wan play never ever have i.. I mean... never have i ever?" She says drunkenly and they laugh but nod their heads yes.

"We haves enough people." Sugar says turning back to us.

"I'm Sugar, thas Santan and Britty." She slurs out pointing to each of us.

"I'm Piper and this is my sister Joey." The brunette says before pointing to the blonde next to her. They look alike but have different color eyes and hair.

"Let's play." Sugar says.

"Five fingers up. If you done it drank. Ands put yer finger down." She explains drunkenly and Calvin listens as he pours drinks for a few other people.

"I'ma start... Never have I ever had a pet." I say looking at both Sugar and Brittany knowing about their animals.

"Bitch!" Sugar says before taking a long drink and putting a finger down. Calvin, Piper, and Joey all take swigs of their drinks but Brittany just stares at me with a smirk before she takes a long drink and puts her pinky down.

"My turn... Never have I ever lit something on fire." Sugar says with a smirk in my direction.

"Oh fuck off right now." I blurt out before taking a long drink from my cup. Brittany laughs and Sugar is cracking up. I just glare at her before looking at the other players to see if I was alone in this. Calvin was the only other person to put a finger down and drink. I smiled at him and raised my glass for a cheers.

"Alright Piper, you go." Sugar directs.

"Umm... Never have I ever smoked weed." She says with an innocent smile. I laugh and take a long drink before putting a finger down. Brittany, Sugar, Calvin, and Joey all put fingers down and take drinks.

"Okay so... Never have I ever been in love." Joey says. My heart rate picks up and I feel my chest tighten. I'm frozen and the smile is plastered on as my eyes fall. I try so hard not to look at Brittany and see her reaction because either way it'll hurt. I know we aren't together but we both still love one another. With one gulp I finish the rest of my drink and set it carefully back on the bar. Piper drinks and Brittany drinks but Calvin and Sugar don't.

"Hey sexy.. you're up." Sugar calls down the bar as he finishes the drink he's making. He walks over and holds up his two fingers.

"Never have I ever been a girl." He says and I roll my eyes. He's mixing a few drinks for us while we each flip him off.

"You're an ass." I groan out and each of us takes drinks and put fingers down. He's laughing and I guess we all know something we can say to get one of his fingers down but it doesn't have as much of an effect if there's only one guy.

"It was too easy." He says before moving past us to get another drink order. I have one finger left and it's Brittany's turn. I'm sure I won't be surviving this round.

"Never have I ever been a guy." Brittany says with a smirk in my direction because she knows I was expecting her to say something to get me out.

"Original." Calvin says and puts a finger down. Calvin, Brittany, and I only have one finger each. Sugar, Piper, and Joey each have two. It's my turn and I need to think of something to get them down to one with us or get Calvin out while keeping Brittany in the running. My drunken mind is rambling and I almost forget it's my turn until Brittany whispers in my ear.

"Tana it's your turn." She says before placing a soft kiss behind my ear. It sends shivers down my spine and my eyes jolt open a little.

"uh, um, okay, never have I ever... been straight." It rolls out of my mouth before I even think of how true it is. I may have acted straight for a long time, but I've always been a lesbian deep down and I've always been in love with Brittany. Ever since the first time I saw her. It just took me awhile to know what that love meant and accept it. Piper and Joey look at one another and Calvin smirks before taking a drink and dropping his last finger. Sugar takes a drink and puts down a finger. Piper and Joey both drink and drop down their fingers. Now it's just us girls with one last finger each. It's Sugar's turn and I'm wondering if she's going to throw me under the bus again.

"mmm never have I ever been in college." She admits and smiles evilly.

"Bitch." I whisper before taking a drink and dropping my last finger. At least Piper and Joey went out with me so I wasn't alone. Brittany and Sugar both win, there's no point in going on because I know Brittany would get her out in the next question with ease.

"We win Britts!" Sugar says with a wide smile. Suddenly, both sets of arms are crashing around me and I'm squished between a Sugar and Brittany sandwich. I won't lie and say it wasn't enjoyable because anytime Brittany's body is pressed against me I enjoy it.

"That was fun." Calvin says with a smirk. The girls pull apart and Brittany stays leaning against my side and rests her head on my shoulder. Sugar is leaning against the bar and slurping the rest of her drink down. I'm wondering how many she's had because she looks wasted. We stand there swaying along with the music slowly because we're comfortable in our drunken haze. My arm is slid around Brittany's waist and Sugar's swaying next to us. She slides her arm around both of us and moving back and forth. We're forced to sway along with her and she's laughing and having the time of her life.

All of a sudden she stops swaying and her face turns pale. I know what's coming and I grab her hand.

"I don't feel so good." She breathes out. I pulled her towards the front door because it's closer than the bathroom and there's a line there. Brittany is holding her other hand and we guide her through the crowd. Thankfully, we make it outside and off the deck. Also thankfully, it was dark and there weren't many people hanging around outside. As soon as we made it into the grass she started gagging. I put her arm around my shoulder and kneeled down for support while Brittany pulled her hair back. The sound was the first thing that got to me, I could hear all the alcohol and bile erupt from her throat and fly to the ground. Then the smell hit me and I got a little dizzy. It was pure alcohol. I rubbed her back and tried to breath away from the puke. She was crying and the puke had stopped coming out.

"Fuckk. Get me out of here." She breathes out. We straighten out and keep her arm around my shoulder as Brittany moves to support her other side. She's slumping against me and her head is rested on my shoulder. I think all of the alcohol caught up to her at once. I look to the road and see her Dads car running out front with the lights turned on and George in the drivers seat. He was like a ninja showing up at the perfect time always.

"Les getchu to the car." Brittany slurs and we zig zag our drunken path towards the car. We make it inside and I'm sitting by the window with Sugar laying on my shoulder and her arm is draped across my lap as she hugs my waist. I look to Brittany and raise an eyebrow in confusion. She just smiles at us and snaps a picture on her phone before giggling.

"You better delete that." I warn. She just shakes her head and I know I won't change her mind.

"She got real drunk huh?" Brittany says and I just nod. I tell George my address and he starts the trip home.

It's silent for the ride besides the sound of Sugar lightly snoring. Brittany is just looking out the window at all the sights and I'm just watching her face light up when she sees something she likes. I know mine lights up every time just seeing her smile. It's a short ride and before I realize it we're in front of my dorms. I'm thankful that I didn't get too drunk to remember my address.

"Thanks George... Are you guys riding home tonight? I mean... you could stay?" I offer. It's more like a question. No, it's a plea.

"I'd like that. George, we's gonna stay the night." Brittany smiles and I grab one of Sugar's arms while Brittany puts the other over her shoulder. She's easy to maneuver and she sometimes even moves with us. Brittany has all their stuff packed in a big bag and grabs their purses. We stumble up the steps and through the doors to my dorms after I unlock them.

"Guests must sign in." The lady at the desk says. I smirk at her and walk over with a pen and write both of their names along with my student number, room number, and name.

"Thank you. Is she alright?" She asks.

"She had a long day. She's sleep walking." I reply and we move towards the stairs to avoid any more questions.

When we make it to my room I swing the door open and Brittany helps me move Sugar across to my futon. I'm thankful to not have a roommate and also that I'm sure Brittany will sleep in my bed tonight. I grab a spare blanket from the chest by my bed and throw it over top of Sugar.

"She won't be comfortable sleeping in her clothes S." Brittany says. I'm not going to strip Sugar and I don't really want Brittany to do it either. I mean we did it for each other, but we did a lot of other things for each other I wouldn't do for someone else.

"She's fine Britts." I suggest and she shakes her head. She pulls the blanket off and undoes Sugars pants. She pulls them down and drops them to the floor before pulling the blanket back over her. She pushes her so that she is on her side and grabs the waste basket from under my desk. She sets it in front of her all the while I just watch her in amazement. She's drunk but she's still protective over her friends and makes sure they're alright. I remember so many times she'd drunkenly taken care of me on one of my many rough nights.

She turns towards me and catches me smiling at her. She walks towards me slowly and sways side to side drunkenly on her way. She pulls at the hem of her shirt and keeps her eyes locked on mine. She slides it up painfully slow. When it's dropped to the ground, her hands slide down her body to the button of her jeans. I just watch as she stops inches from me and pulls off her pants. She's standing in front of me with just deep pink lacy panties and a matching bra on.

Her lips meet mine in a deep passionate kiss and she steals the breath from my lungs. My heart races as I fall back onto the bed and her lips trail down my neck. I'm lost in a sea of Brittany and I don't ever want to be found again.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Merry Christmas and such. Poor Sugar thinks she can hang. Can't wait to hear what you think. Do we like Calvin? I know we hate Olivia so far. What about Sugar/Calvin? Hope you liked the bathroom smut because I thought it was hot. Thanks for reading. Review and I'll make sure tornados are banned from Ohio never to terrorize anyone again.**

**Fillthevoid: Santana's still so stuck on Britt. They're so cute.**

**emmaisalesbian- ew, no. She's not the library creep. I prefer to think Santana never saw that weirdo again. She's much hotter. Not dyed red but natural. Haha I mean gingers are everywhere apparently. Yes, I follow your tumblr :] Thanks for following mine 3 Merry Christmas!**

**raelynne9: it's going to get more sad before it gets super happy. sorry :[**

**Jazzmonte: Glad you liked it! I thought it was a nice lil surprise. Now we know she's a lesbian since he said something about her before. **


End file.
